


Happily ever after

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 消火後五年，地球依舊完好，太陽依舊從東昇起從西落下，人類依舊好好活著。加洛以為自己跟古雷也能『依舊如此』。※更新實體書通販：https://fanhouse.waca.ec/product/detail/448724





	1. 序

_他走在路上仰望天上星宿，不慎跌入深坑。_

_世人笑他只顧著滿天星空，不如腳踏實地。_


	2. 第一章

「古雷，我愛你。」  
  
「古雷⋯⋯我愛你唷。」  
  
「古雷！我愛你！」  
  
對著鏡子擺出深情的表情，卻演變成瞠著大眼怒視，加洛抓亂頭髮，懊惱地唸著不行，完全不行。  
  
深呼吸拍了拍發紅的臉頰，滾到床上看著衣架上好幾款別緻的衣服款式，高級的、奔放的、正式的、休閒的，因為加洛搞不清楚穿著哪種比較好，乾脆都買下來當作決勝服裝。  
  
再幾個小時他就要過去探望古雷，但是感覺他還沒準備好告白的一切，要送花嗎？還是不要？古雷從以前就沒有特意喜愛花朵，但是告白沒有花束又很寒酸。  
  
「啊！煩！」氣得臉埋進枕頭。  
  
“ZzZzzZZ”  
  
「喂，艾娜？」加洛接起手機。  
  
『加洛，沒看群組嗎？雷米他們還在等你回應要不要參加聚餐。』  
  
「啊、抱歉，忘記看了⋯⋯」加洛歉意地說。  
  
『真是的，你的工作有忙到這程度？還是說⋯⋯』艾娜曖昧地保留後話，加洛邊笑邊害臊地摸了摸臉頰。  
  
『今天會告白對吧？』艾娜再接再厲問。  
  
「啊、嗯，應該會的。」  
  
『拖這麼久幹嘛，真是的。』聽著艾娜的埋怨，加洛跟著嘆氣，他也知道這不像他，拖拖拉拉的感覺令人難受，但是或許這就是戀愛的感覺？或者說單戀的感覺。  
  
_「加洛，你有喜歡的人嗎？」在一次聚會時雷米問，其餘人心照不宜，餘光在艾娜跟加洛兩邊來回掃射，艾娜紅了臉。_  
  
_加洛歪了頭深思，道：「這倒是沒有⋯⋯」其他人感覺有戲。_  
  
_「⋯⋯不，真要說的話是有的。」其他人眼睛瞪大，加洛有喜歡的人！_  
  
_「欸？！」「真的啊？」「認識的嗎？」「是誰！」大家瞬間湊了上來，加洛有些汗顏，怎麼大家這麼熱情。_  
  
_在好幾雙眼睛的注視下，組織一番語言的加洛說：「或許是太習慣與他在一起，我一直沒想過我是喜歡他的，一直到他從我身邊離開後才發現原來我、嗯、喜歡他。」_  
  
_「加洛，你說的人不會是⋯⋯」雷米不確定地開口，卻不敢說出答案。_  
  
_「古雷。」加洛大方承認。_  
  
穿好新買的休閒中帶著時尚的型男衣，在鏡子裡仔細仔細檢查全身，完美！深呼吸，心中默念神明保佑神明祝福今天告白成功，瀟灑地出了門，騎上重機上路。  
  
經過許多新蓋的建築，加洛一路騎到城外。  
  
古雷所在的監獄嚴格說上來不像是監獄，更像是一棟郊區外的宅子，只是進去前需要警衛核對身分，然後經過一片樹林後就會看到由鐵欄圍住的白色建築，周遭的草皮上還種植著花草。  
  
『探訪者：加洛‧提莫斯。探訪時間一小時，從現在開始計算。』電子門掃描了加洛的眼瞳後開啟，加洛一進門不自在地整了衣襟，心裡繼續默念加洛‧提莫斯加油加油後大聲喊他來了，回應的是一片寧靜。  
  
「古雷～」加洛不在意地走在地毯上，他很享受找尋古雷這種像是捉迷藏的遊戲。經過轉角時，牆上的監視器鏡頭隨著他的到來鎖定，加洛不在意地繼續走，先是經過客廳，古雷不在；經過會客室，古雷不在；經過餐廳，古雷不在；經過廚房，古雷不在⋯⋯。古雷會在哪裡呢？加洛思索著要上二樓或著去後花園。  
  
「古雷！」從廚房的窗戶看到後花園的涼椅上金髮男人的身影，加洛高興地打開窗戶呼叫對方：「古雷！我來囉！古雷～我過去你那！」  
  
古雷沒有做出任何回應。  
  
加洛打開門重新想起他要告白這件事，醞釀好情緒後下了階梯，踩在綠意盎然的草皮上，加洛想這地方告白再適合不過了，天氣好，有花，有鳥鳴，有蝴蝶飛舞。  
  
「古雷，好久不見。」限制兩個禮拜探訪一次太令人煎熬了，加洛一見到古雷心就開始癢起來，像是乾澀的花朵受了滋潤重新綻放。  
  
回應加洛的只有古雷冷淡的一眼。  
  
加洛熟稔地拉了涼椅到古雷旁邊坐下，看著身穿白衣像是囚服又像是實驗服的古雷，對方的脖頸一如既往戴著頸環，頭髮似乎比上次看還長了，申請幫忙古雷剪頭髮應該能通過？對方跟衣服同樣白的義肢隨意地垂在把手上，在陽光下反射得有些刺眼。  
  
「我說過了。」古雷平淡的聲音拉回加洛的觀察，他說：「我不想見你。」  
  
加洛泛起為難的笑容，道：「抱歉，但是我還是來了。」  
  
古雷不再開口，只是厭煩地把頭撇向另一邊，加洛張開口，一時之間什麼話也說不出來。  
  
他們的關係不知道從什麼時候開始變成這樣，古雷見到他從不給好臉色，連談話都厭煩。  
  
加洛垂下眼瞼，默默為自己打氣後開口：「古雷，我有話跟你說。」  
  
「我──」愛你。「前幾天開始看一些甜點食譜，下次我帶舒芙蕾過來看你。」  
  
「還有馬卡龍、杯子蛋糕、布丁派、泡芙、提拉米蘇⋯⋯等我做成功都做給你吃。」加洛源源不絕地說，從古雷愛吃的甜品一路說到城市重建的進度，這兩個禮拜遇到的有趣事情，還有工作都很順利等等。  
  
寧靜的花園之中只有加洛的說話聲，就像在說單人相聲。加洛的眼睛從頭到尾看著古雷，中間試圖觀察古雷在看哪，對方只是看著花園，從頭到尾正眼都沒瞧他一眼。  
  
加洛說到最後口乾舌燥，終於告一段落停頓。  
  
「我去拿水──」  
  
「說完了？」古雷突然開口，不給加洛時間回答，道：「我也有話跟你說。」  
  
欸？加洛有些驚喜，古雷難得有話要跟他說。  
  
古雷看著花園裡飛舞的蝴蝶，疲累地閉上眼睛，帶著倦容輕語：「我快死了。」  
  
「欸？」加洛幻聽了，古雷說了什麼？  
  
「加洛，我快死了。」  
  
加洛腦袋空白，處理完聽到的訊息後激動地站起來，不管三七二十一到古雷正前方，他背著光生氣地看著籠罩在他陰影裡的古雷。  
  
「不要開玩笑了！今天可不是愚人節！也不好笑！」  
  
古雷緩緩睜開細眼，瞇著紅眼的他露出不耐煩的神情，加洛心開始痛起來，為什麼會這樣？  
  
「為什麼？」加洛顫抖地詢問。  
  
「絕症。」  
  
「現在根本沒有絕症！」加洛不相信地大吼，少騙人了，伴隨著醫療發達，他小時候聽大人說的所有可怕疾病在現在都是可以治療的。  
  
「我只是陳述事實，不管你相不相信。」古雷清淡地說。「告訴你也只是為了讓你下次不用來了，如果兩個禮拜後我沒死的話也快了，至少讓我在最後可以清靜地離開。」  
  
「古雷！」激動地抓住古雷的肩膀，加洛難過地看著對方，顫抖地說：「醫生一定可以救治的，我會去找最好的醫生⋯⋯」  
  
古雷眉目間都是厭煩，他移開視線。  
  
「為什麼⋯⋯」加洛低語。  
  
「普羅米波利斯最好的醫生已經為我診斷過了，不要讓我重複說同樣的事實。」古雷揮了手，讓加洛別再做多餘的蠢事。  
  
「為什麼啊，古雷。」加洛低頭難受地看著正眼都不願瞧他的心愛之人。  
  
「明明你不討厭我的不是嗎？」  
  
古雷聞言，睜著駭人的紅眼危險地看向加洛。  
  
「明明不討厭，為什麼這幾年都──」「閉嘴！」古雷斥喝的同時動手阻止加洛準備說下去的話。  
  
臉龐被措手不及地重擊，加洛隨著作用力倒退幾步，不敢置信地看向古雷。  
  
「你煩死了！」  
  
「看到你就噁心！」  
  
「聽著你每次來都自以為好心說著話令人想吐！加洛‧提莫斯！」激動地站起來，古雷的面容隨著每一句咆嘯猙獰起來。一步一步靠近加洛，失控的他抬起手豪不客氣地再次揮向加洛。  
  
加洛像是被施了魔法一般佇立在原地，任古雷打青了他的眼、嘴角破裂流出血，都不曾挪開半步。  
  
『犯人出現情緒異常、犯人出現情緒異常。』  
  
『制止犯人暴力攻擊、制止犯人暴力攻擊。』  
  
警報音響起，建築物中魚貫而出小型飛型機器人，全部圍繞到暴怒得冒起青筋的古雷周邊，與加洛隔離起來。大型警備機器人隨後也來到現場，進一步隔離兩人。  
  
「古雷⋯⋯」鼻青臉腫的加洛看向被制止的古雷，眼尖的他看到古雷疼痛地捂住腦袋。  
  
「古雷！你怎麼了？」加洛大喊，想要過去古雷身邊，但是警備機器人強硬地隔絕掉任何去路。  
  
古雷脖頸上的頸環閃起紅燈，電流充斥全身，他吃痛地跪倒在地。  
  
「喂！他不是生病了嗎？不要這樣！」加洛對著機器人上的鏡頭喊，比起自己的傷勢更關心古雷的情況。  
  
「到此為止了。」一道聲音從天而降，隨後一聲巨響，一陣塵土飛楊中魁武的身影出現在花園之中。  
  
「探望時間結束。」巴爾剛操作著機械身體，來到加洛面前居高臨下地送出逐客令。  
  
加洛不服氣回瞪，腳步沒有要挪動的意思，巴爾剛甚至沒有親自動手，讓警備機器人左右架住加洛的兩臂，直接把人逐出。  
  
「喂！時間還沒到呢！混蛋東西，放開我！」加洛掙脫不能後眼刀殺向巴爾剛。「是我的錯，是我刺激到古雷了！喂！有聽到嘛！」  
  
「誰起的頭，之後會調閱監視器做判斷。」巴爾剛冷眼瞧著一路被拖著走還不停為古雷辯護的加洛。  
  
焦急的加洛最後一眼只看到古雷緊緊抱著雙臂的一幕，對方甚至在顫抖。  
  
「古雷！」加洛的吶喊隨著大門閉上而隔絕。  
  
站在監獄外，加洛無視臉上的疼痛，望向藍藍的天發呆。  
  
消火後五年，地球依舊完好，太陽依舊從東昇起從西落下，人類依舊好好活著。  
  
摸著嘴角的瘀青，加洛垂下頭來，他以為自己跟古雷也能『依舊如此』。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開連載，努力維持一周至少一更，沒意外會在普羅米亞only出本，先幫大家打預防針這是一篇happy end  
本篇概念古雷曲：Lewis Capaldi - Someone You Loved


	3. 第二章

「瓦里斯，這邊！」雷米伸手招呼，瓦里斯看到後揮手，隨意找了一個位子就座。  
  
「最近還好吧？」雷米對著前同事問，瓦里斯回答：「沒什麼大事，還蠻閒的，你呢？新單位還習慣吧？」  
  
「大致上手了。」雷米扶了眼鏡，他離開救火隊轉換到私人企業一陣子了。  
  
「人都差不多到了呀？」朝氣的聲音傳來，大家轉頭一看，艾娜緊接著瓦里斯到了。  
  
艾娜環繞每個人的座位，雷米跟瓦里斯坐在一起，伊格尼斯在他們一旁，露琪亞正玩著手機，維尼在她桌前坐著。  
  
艾娜坐到露琪亞旁，加入大家的寒暄。  
  
這幾年大家都不在同一個單位，只能靠著偶爾的聚會聯絡感情。雷米去了大企業工作，聽說薪水比較高；露琪亞被資遣，憤而自立了一間工作室，維尼跟著她一起；艾娜自己也在去年離職了，瓦里斯跟加洛則繼續待在伊格尼斯的救火隊下，而里歐──  
  
「好餓喔，差不多點餐吧。」餓了的露琪亞放下手機，拿起菜單看起來。  
  
「加洛呢？」雷米看了手錶，那傢伙很少遲到。  
  
「應該在路上？」艾娜說，隨後想到昨天加洛告白的事，不知道順不順利？  
  
「先吃吧，那傢伙來了再點。」伊格尼斯道。  
  
雖然如今每個人都有不同發展，情誼卻不因此消散，愉快的氣氛環繞著飯桌，瓦里斯依舊吃得多，雷米內心又開始淌血等等要平擔費用，伊格尼斯開了啤酒瓶大口喝起來，露琪亞談到最近她的發明在影音網站分享，點擊率很高，大家都很喜歡她的作品。  
  
「不是說不發明賺錢的東西嗎？」雷米調侃，露琪亞搖搖指頭，回應：「這不一樣，大家之所以欣賞才打賞我的喔。」而且也能稍微貼補家用嘛，露琪亞吐舌。  
  
串燒一盤接著一盤上桌，當大家開始喝得微醺時，最後一個人終於來了。  
  
「不─好─意─思─遲─到─了──」拉長音，加洛登場，造成短暫的空氣安靜。  
  
「你的臉怎麼了？」艾娜第一個擔心地出聲。  
  
加洛不在意地摸了摸烏青的臉，燦爛道：「男人的勳章！」  
  
其他人瞬間噓起來，喊著遲到的人得請客。伊格尼斯遞給他一瓶啤酒，在吵雜之中說：「不管如何，形象還是要注意的啊，副隊長。」  
  
加洛接過啤酒，與伊格尼斯手上另一瓶啤酒對撞，虛心受教：「是，隊長！」語畢一飲而盡。  
  
「不會是在路上被圍毆了吧。」露琪亞拿起青椒串咬了一口猜測，雷米聳肩，加洛不想說，誰知道呢。  
  
「不過最近晚上治安的確比較不好，晚上我載妳回去吧。」  
  
「行啊，難怪你都不喝。」露琪亞秒接受雷米的提議，省了一筆錢甚好。  
  
「因為明天要上班，不能喝。」雷米帶著幾不可見的羨慕眼光飄向自立門戶的露琪亞，雖然他現在的薪水比以前救火隊時候高，但是與以前救人截然不同的壓力開始累積在肩上，他還需要一些時間適應。  
  
「雷米不喝？不像你啊。」瓦里斯注意過來，雷米重複強調因為明天要上班，瓦里斯點頭後開了一瓶啤酒，直接倒在雷米杯子裡。  
  
「喂，瓦里斯。」雷米看著燻紅臉的前同事。  
  
「一杯就好。」瓦里斯回以燦笑。  
  
「好吧，一杯就好。」雷米妥協。  
  
酒後三巡──  
  
「還有沒有天理，當初我們救火隊出了多少力！換來的是經費縮減！薪水不漲就算了還要資遣人力！把我們當成什麼了啊！」紅著臉的雷米氣憤得把酒瓶扣在桌上。  
  
「就是說啊！」全身紅透的露琪亞大聲附和。  
  
「稅金今年又調漲！算什麼啊！」  
  
「就是說啊！」瓦里斯大大地點頭。  
  
「乾杯！」不知什麼時候過來湊一腳的加洛舉起杯子，大家跟著一起乾杯。  
  
滿臉通紅的加洛看著酒醉成一片的朋友們，趁著大家不注意時放下酒杯，站起身來離席。  
  
「去哪？」伊格尼斯關心地問。  
  
「尿尿。」加洛打了酒嗝說，伊格尼斯揮了揮手後繼續喝起來。  
  
解放後加洛直接到櫃檯結賬，把他們那一桌的飯錢跟酒錢都付了以後出了店家。  
  
渾身酒氣的他沒有任何目的走在大街上。  
  
「加洛！」  
  
是不是有人叫他。  
  
「加洛！等等！」  
  
轉過頭來，加洛有些驚訝看到氣喘吁吁的艾娜跑過來。  
  
「怎麼提前溜了？」艾娜邊喘氣邊質問加洛要先走也不說聲。  
  
「抱歉，有些心事。」加洛承認自己沒心思聚會，艾娜走到他身旁，看著他臉上的傷，再次關心他都發生什麼事了？加洛只是報以歉意的微笑。  
  
不想笑就不要笑了，艾娜有些難受他的模樣，同時懊惱自己是不是太多管閒事。  
  
「艾娜，謝謝妳特意來找我，不介意的話陪我走一走醒酒吧。」加洛手插著外套上的口袋，邀請對方與他一起散心。  
  
一路無話。  
  
加洛不主動開口，艾娜也只是安靜地陪在他身邊，他們走在燈火通明的道路上，無言帶著尷尬的氣氛，艾娜想著自己為什麼這麼多事，就是忍不住關心加洛。  
  
明明應該放下了，艾娜自嘲地想。  
  
「基金會最近有哪些活動嗎？」加洛突然問，艾娜思考了會，回應：「下個禮拜會去老人福利院，你們呢？救火隊最近忙嗎？」換艾娜回問。  
  
「最近的工作？我想想……拆蜂窩？偶爾去學校宣導防災安全。」前幾年的城市重建告一段落後救火隊徹底閒暇起來，沒有燃燒者以後幾乎沒有火災發生，就算有火災，靠著重建的滅火系統也能應付，這也造就新政府開始緊縮救火隊的預算與人資。  
  
「對了，艾娜的姐姐呢？最近很少看見耶？」加洛想到很久沒見到艾莉絲了，這次聚會也沒來。  
  
「最近研究很忙，我也不是很清楚她在做什麼，而且都很晚回家。」艾娜語氣帶著擔心地說，作為當年帕納索斯移民船引擎的開發者，艾莉絲的審判本來是終身監禁的，但是念在最後回心轉意以及不能浪費人材的考量下，最後繼續在新政府做著研究，人身自由沒有太多限制，每周定時與政府人員回報即可。  
  
「又讓妹妹擔心的姐姐嗎？真是的。」加洛道，隨後坐到街道上的長椅上，艾娜坐到一旁，兩人的表情都帶著茫然若失。  
  
「我昨天沒有告白。」沉靜中，加洛終於開口。  
  
「是喔，膽小鬼加洛，再接再厲吧。」艾娜不知道該怎麼鼓勵，只能開玩笑地調侃。加洛淺笑，是啊，自己為什麼變成了膽小鬼了呢。  
  
「⋯⋯艾娜，妳姐姐有打過妳嗎？」  
  
「欸？當然沒有。」被突然這麼問的艾娜帶著疑惑看向一旁正抬著頭，望向烏漆麻黑天空的加洛。  
  
「我從小到大也是從沒被古雷打過。」  
  
「一直到五年前他第一次打我，他說他從來不喜歡我叫他旦那。」加洛說到這失笑，盯著因為光害汙染得一片漆黑的天空，道：「妳相信嗎？我被他打飛了，但是根本沒有瘀青。」  
  
加洛越想越想笑，當初古雷打他的姿勢回想起來怪好笑的，抖起肩膀越笑越大聲，有些路人投以奇怪的眼神。  
  
「呼⋯⋯」笑累了，加洛重新安靜下來。  
  
第一次打我因為他不喜歡我叫他旦那，第二次打我又是為什麼？加洛想了一整天都想不通，古雷為什麼生氣？討厭我嗎？討厭到甚至說謊自己得了絕症，為的就是不要再見面嗎？加洛難過地想，他還是不相信古雷就快死了。  
  
「加洛。」艾娜的聲音喚回出神的加洛。  
  
「如果你有心煩的事情，不介意的話可以說出來的。」  
  
加洛沉默，隨後站起身來說：「我叫車送妳回家吧？」  
  
艾娜愣了會，笑著站起來，自己打開手機操作了一番後道：「我幫你叫車了，我就先回去店裡了，大家應該都還在。」  
  
「晚安，加洛。」語畢挪動腳步離開。  
  
「⋯⋯艾娜。」加洛叫住她，艾娜回頭。  
  
「對不起，我只是⋯⋯」加洛不知道如何解釋。「我不知道⋯⋯」  
  
艾娜搖搖頭，不在意地道：「有些煩惱的確不好跟別人說，因為說了也沒用。」  
  
「或著我不是加洛最好的傾訴對象吧。」艾娜有些失落，強顏歡笑地說。  
  
加洛什麼都說不出來，最後只能選擇沉默，兩人道別。  
  
車子來了後加洛上了車，一路上都在沉思。艾娜說出了事實，他的確不好說出自己的煩惱，而且艾娜也不是對的人。  
  
**不是對的人。**  
  
「啊。」加洛瞪大眼。  
  
他想通了，同時進入低潮。  
  
古雷不願意跟他說話，因為古雷就跟以前一樣選擇對他隱瞞事情。  
  
自己幫不上古雷任何的忙，所以古雷什麼都不說。  
  
因為說了也沒用。  
  
「是這樣嗎？古雷？」加洛好難受。  
  
我只是想幫你⋯⋯。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
失魂落魄地回到家後打開電燈，大廳出現不速之客，加洛嚇得瞬間擺出警戒姿態，看清來人後放鬆。  
  
「好久不見⋯⋯你的臉？打架了？」對方坐在沙發上調侃。  
  
加洛揉了發紅的眼睛，不是很高興地說：「你這是私闖民宅。」脫下外套，不客氣地坐在對方對面的沙發上，雙手抱起胸。  
  
「喝酒了？酒後群架？」  
  
「私闖民宅的傢伙少問東問西的。」加洛哈了口充滿酒味的惡氣，瞪了對方一眼，頃刻後伸出拳頭與對方的拳頭對撞，劍拔弩張的氣氛瞬間消散。  
  
「你不應該過來的，附近的監視器可能會拍到你。」加洛擔憂地說，對方聳肩，他們早就處理過了，不用擔心。  
  
「最近還好嗎？」加洛問。  
  
「還好，忙那個、忙這個的。」  
  
「是喔，事業做那麼大也要小心不要被抓喔。」加洛笑說，不意外吃了對方一記眼刀。對方拿出小蛋糕盒打開來，虧他還準備了登門禮物，既然某人嘴巴這麼壞就不要吃了。  
  
「開個小玩笑，是玩笑啦。」  
  
「謝謝你啦，里歐。」加洛趕緊起身去泡茶，身為主人可不能招待不周。  
  
比起五年前，里歐的臉蛋變得更成熟了，精緻度卻絲毫不減，身高也比以前來得高，顯得大爺坐姿的腿非常修長。他哼了聲，沒在客氣地切起甜點吃起來。  
  
「那麼──」加洛泡好了茶，重新坐到沙發上，問：「特地來找我有什麼事嗎？」  
  
里歐放下叉子，不疾不徐地拿起茶杯啜飲，道：「當然是有事才來找你的。」  
  
「加洛，我再問你一次吧，你真的不加入我們？」  
  
寂靜環繞在大廳，里歐的紫瞳瞇起來，靜靜等待加洛的答覆。  
  
里歐‧弗提亞，消火後加入救火隊幫助普羅米波利斯重建，然後離開。  
  
──現在是通緝犯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有古雷出現的劇情推動章，繼續抓感覺中。


	4. 第三章

_消火後一周年，曾經的英雄里歐‧弗提亞在和平演講展開恐怖攻擊，射殺無辜民眾以及重傷另一名英雄加洛‧提莫斯後逃亡。_

_同時一份就診紀錄流出，里歐．弗提亞極有可能患有燃燒者思覺失調症候群。_

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △

「加洛⋯⋯」里歐居高臨下看著倒在地上的加洛，放下手上的瓶裝物，蹲下身子手戳了戳對方。

「死了？」

「還活著啦！」加洛猛地抬起頭，搖搖晃晃地起身，拍了拍醺紅的臉，拿起酒瓶再倒了一杯。

「加洛，不能喝就算了，你明天不是還是要上班嗎？」里歐蹲著看加洛拿著酒杯的手都在抖，決定把酒杯奪走。

加洛抗議，抗議無效，里歐三、兩下就把加洛推回沙發上。微醺的他起身也有些搖晃，自顧自倒了杯水一飲而盡，里歐看向沙發上張大嘴巴沒了意識的友人。

「加洛。」

「加洛？」重複呼喚後，對方微微睜開眼，茫然地瞧著他。

「今天敘舊很開心，我差不多要走了。」里歐說。

「啊？啊嗯，下次再來？」加洛迷茫地說。

「再說，不用送了。」里歐起身整理好自己的著裝，臨走前回頭，道：「晚安。」

「晚安，里歐。」加洛回道。

加洛聽到關門聲後閉目養神一陣子，再次睜開眼睛時，眼神清澈，毫無醉酒的茫然。他低下頭看著最開始打開的甜點盒，裡面放著醒目的紙條，上面寫著：『有監視，對不起，把你牽扯進來。』

默默把里歐切了一半的甜點吃掉，連同紙條一起吃進嘴裡。

加洛看向矮櫃上的數位相框，正好變化到加洛、古雷還有里歐的合照，那是消火後半年，在古雷的隔離所拍攝的。照片中加洛負責自拍，臉上滿滿的笑容，里歐給了面子擺出剪刀手，另一隻手硬拐住古雷，被拐住的古雷轉過頭，露出不耐煩的模樣也不願意看向鏡頭。

一個、兩個都這樣，告訴我都發生了什麼啊。加洛拿起相框，輕撫相片裡的三人。

深夜的住宅區中，加洛相鄰的鄰居已經早早熄了燈，裡面有一抹人影靜靜放下手中的耳機，在靠近窗戶邊上架著望遠鏡，對準加洛的家，人影悄悄地對著筆記電腦打字，最後送出訊息。

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △

車子行駛一陣子，周遭漸漸出現了其他車輛跟著他們，他們被鎖定了。

「首領，我們被包圍了。」駕駛座上的同伴快速掃過周遭後直勾勾看著前面，打檔的同時奮力踩上油門。

里歐淡然地拿出槍枝上好膛，準備迎接一場惡戰。

「首領，恕我冒昧，您特地冒風險與加洛．提莫斯見面是為什麼？」飆速中，駕駛座的同伴忍不住問，同時打起方向盤進到小巷。

「喂喂，問這麼多幹嘛呢，專心開車啊。」後座的坎羅囔囔，急轉讓他撞到了腦袋，摸了摸發疼的部位，他專注看著後方追來的車輛，手上的武器已經隨時準備好應對。

「喬伊，等我們到達目的地，我再解釋。」里歐說，現在當務之急是要甩掉那些討人厭的走狗，他打開窗戶，對準衝撞過來的車輛。

“碰”

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △

「啊、疼疼疼！」還有些宿醉的加洛一個不留神撞到自動門，摸著鼻子一路走到櫃檯。

櫃檯的服務人員遠遠就看到加洛了，他們友善地揮手，加洛笑著跟著揮手，走近以後不免俗被慰問了臉上的傷勢。

「沒事。幫我聯絡下，我找司政官，可以的話今天就安排見面，拜託了。」加洛和善地說，卻帶著不可拒絕的氣勢。

一大早加洛向伊格尼斯請假，為的就是準點來到司政廳報到，伊格尼斯雖然罵了一頓他聚會落跑的事，但是還是豪爽地准假了。

櫃檯的服務人員為難地看著加洛，加洛睡眠不足而微紅的眼直視著對方，最終服務人員拿起電話撥打。

“嘟嚕嚕——”對面接通電話後，服務人員簡單說明來意，對話的途中眼神偶爾飄向加洛，他試圖爭取見面的機會。

「好的、我知道了，我會跟提莫斯先生欸欸欸——！」

「不好意思，我是加洛·提莫斯。」拿過電話的加洛對著另一頭的人說：「作為古雷的家屬我想見司政官，請幫我安排，拜託了。」

聽著對方說話不到半會打斷，道：「我知道司政官很忙，但是拜託讓我見他一面，不然我就在這裡等他，直到他空出時間。」

“⋯⋯”

電話另一頭陷入短暫的沈默後，對方請加洛把電話還給櫃檯的服務人員。服務人員慌張地接過遞來的話筒，對著另一端的人一邊點頭一邊回應，最後鬆口氣掛掉電話。

「請到三十七樓 A廳稍等。 」服務人員說。

加洛微微皺眉，在被觀察到之前隨著微笑消失，拿了感應卡道謝後過了閘門，進到電梯裡用卡開啟權限後，他沒有按下三十七樓，而是按下八十六樓的按鈕，八十六樓層樓是主要會議室。

等待上升的途中，加洛看著電梯外的景色，現在所在的新市政廳離原先的舊建築有段距離，隨著樓層升高，遠方的移民船廢墟隱約可見，那座歪斜、變形、彷彿是十字架般的白色建築醒目地釘在上頭。

“叮”

走出樓層，加洛左瞧右瞧，坦然自若地拉了一個職員詢問司政官在哪開會，在對方狐疑之前證明自己的身分，打消對方的疑慮之餘哈哈笑著解釋他跟司政官臨時有約。

來到目的地，敲了敲門後沒等裡面的人回應，加洛自動自發開門。

「嗨！」

所有正在開會的人員轉過頭，看著突如其來的加洛，疑惑與打量的眼神集中在那燦爛的臉上。加洛淡定地找了一個空位坐下，看著位於中央的司政官。

隨扈看了看突然闖入的加洛，又看向司政官，等待命令。

司政官雙手交叉，短暫沉默以後指頭點了兩下桌子，宣布會議中途休息，二十分鐘後再開。

「我們到一旁說話吧？」司政官起身，邀請闖入的加洛到一旁的小會議室裡。除了加洛以外，跟著進到會議室的還有兩名隨扈。

司政官坐到沙發上，一旁的隨扈立馬替兩人端上茶水。加洛大開著腳坐在對面，雙手擺放在膝蓋，緊迫盯著司政官。

「你似乎有什麼不滿。」司政官端著茶，好奇加洛充滿攻擊性的態度。

「古雷出什麼事了？」加洛質問。

作為特殊重刑犯，古雷的一舉一動都是被監視的，而且司政官會第一時間收到報告，如果古雷出了什麼問題，對方一定馬上收到消息，所以加洛篤定司政官知道古雷出了事，卻沒有第一時間告知作為家屬的加洛。

司政官為難地看著加洛，似乎因為無理取鬧而感到困擾，說：「每兩個禮拜探望他一次的你，應該很清楚他的狀況。」

「幾年前李醫生就診斷出古雷患有很嚴重的燃燒者思覺失調症，這個你也知道。」司政官雙手交叉看著加洛，繼續：「他的精神狀態時好時壞，前兩天沒人能預料到他會突然發難。」

「李醫生替他檢查了，報告書才送到我這，我很遺憾他的情況每況愈下。」縱然古雷是囚犯之身，但是看到如此有才智的人殞落，司政官語氣中不免帶著惋惜。

「到底怎麼了？」加洛壓下內心的無名火，他不想聽對方用那樣的語氣說著古雷。

察覺到加洛不滿的司政官看了眼手錶，確認還有時間可以交代後道：「他的情況你還是問李醫生吧，也是李醫生建議暫時不要告知你關於佛塞特的病情。」

司政官當著加洛的面與李醫生聯絡，預約了晚上見面。

「謝謝您，戴諾斯司政官。」加洛道謝，對於自己打擾對方的行為感到歉意，但是古雷的事他沒有辦法慢慢等待。

戴諾斯擺擺手，輕鬆地說：「別見外，你可是人類的英雄。」

亞歷山大．戴諾斯，五年前普羅米波利斯陷入動盪期當下幫助重建秩序的領頭人，更是在局勢穩定後擔任起新的司政官，專注於普羅米波利斯的重建與發展，雖然有些政策不盡理想，但人民能感受到普羅米波利斯正在往更好的方向發展。

值得一提的是，他曾經是古雷．佛塞特的同學，只不過一個畢業後進入社會，一個則是到德烏斯的研究所研習。相比較其他人對於古雷的嚴厲批判，亞歷山大較理性地看待古雷所做的事情，也念在古雷曾經為普羅米波利斯做出的付出，讓古雷不需在與世隔絕的監獄服刑，而是改建郊外的別墅作為隔離所。

雖然亞歷山大對古雷保持友善的態度，但是加洛卻敏感地感覺出亞歷山大並沒有表面上顯現得友好，只是加洛藏在心裡不予評論，或許是經歷了古雷的表裡不一，他對這方面敏銳度提升許多。

同一時間，城市的某一角。

里歐在掛滿畫紙的房間裡審視著每張圖畫，每張圖畫都很抽象，使用的顏色多是青色、紫色與紅色組成。

房間外，坎羅坐在沙發上閉目養神，一旁的喬伊無聊地保養著槍。

「首領一直研究那些塗鴉做什麼呢？」把槍枝組裝完畢後，躺在長椅上的喬伊百思不解，他拿起里歐一年多前買來的畫冊，隨意翻閱裡面的抽象畫，在他看來都是毫無意義的繪畫。

「裡面可能藏有秘密吧。」坎羅閉著眼睛回應。

喬伊歪頭看著其中一張畫，大量的鮮紅色讓整體畫面呈現不太舒服的感覺，倒著看也看不出個所以然。

「啊！」手一滑，畫冊直接砸到臉上，喬伊發出慘叫。

「不要躺著看書。」坎羅睜開眼吐槽。

「是、是。」喬伊摸著鼻子，起身把畫冊隨手放到一旁。

被放到桌面上的畫冊展示著樸素的封面，燙金的書名只有簡短的《致燃燒者》字樣，書腰的作者印著古雷‧佛塞特。

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △

高大的身影在禁閉室裡動也不動，像是雕像一般的死物。

監禁室的房門被打開，巴爾剛出現在門口，道：「古雷‧佛塞特，你的禁閉結束了，出來吧。」

古雷抬起頭來，淡然的面容讓巴爾剛一瞬間產生對方還是司政官的錯覺。古雷看也沒看已被貶為獄卒的巴爾剛，一眼不發地走出禁閉室，搭上電梯回到地面。

在寧靜的住所裡，古雷來到書房，拿起紙與筆來，書房內的監視器對焦他的一舉一動。

「他在做什麼？」監視人員看著螢幕問，監視器的鏡頭再放大書寫的內容，看了一陣子後，監視人員確認古雷正書寫的內容。

古雷在寫遺書。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亂寫的症，不要當真。  
原創人物出沒！  
鋪了三章，希望可以開始趕進度了！


	5. 第四章

_「試著回想看看，那天你在做什麼？你的家人的模樣？」李醫生詢問，加洛偏過頭來思索，努力想了後搖頭。 _  
  
_「我只記得古雷。」 _  
  
_李醫生看著坐在椅子上抓著腦袋的加洛，他走過去安慰對方，現在想不起來不要緊，可以慢慢來。加洛聽了話平靜下來，沒過一會重新振作起來。 _  
  
_「其實我不太在乎想不想得起來，都是過去的事情了。」他不以為意地說，不過還是謝謝李醫生治療古雷之餘願意抽空為他做免費治療，但是他真的不需要，家人的樣子什麼的，反正都過去了。_  
  
_李醫生笑了笑，肯定加洛的正面思惟。 _  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
「晚上好，加洛。」李醫生打開房門，請加洛進來。   
  
加洛帶著疑惑進門，為什麼要特別約在古雷的隔離所見面？雖然有幾次探望古雷時李醫生偶爾會在，但是那是因為李醫生在做治療的關係。帶著疑問跟著李醫生走，加洛試圖尋找古雷的蹤影。   
  
「古雷暫時睡了。」李醫生的背後就像長了眼睛，彷彿知道加洛的動作。   
  
他們來到地下室，加洛這是第一次下來，不免多看幾眼，他們進到一間非常普通的辦公室，李醫生讓加洛隨意坐到沙發上，然後打開音響，舒緩的音樂從裡頭傳來，泡好花草茶後遞給加洛，加洛輕輕啜了一口後放到桌上，空間瀰漫著令人放鬆的氛圍。  
  
這時李醫生從辦公桌上拿起一封信，遞給加洛。   
  
「這是？」加洛拿著薄薄的信封，裡面好像只有裝一張信紙，他帶著疑問看向李醫生。   
  
「古雷今早寫的遺書。」  
  
加洛聽聞後沉下心，手上的信封突然沉重起來，正想開口時李醫生抬手制止，他打開鑲在牆上的電視，人腦掃描圖出現在螢幕上。   
  
「當務之急還是和你說明古雷的情況吧，古雷已經開始出現嚴重的幻想，他認為自己得了絕症。」李醫生用著光筆指著人腦的幾處皺褶，沉重地說：「在這樣的認知下，古雷這幾天很暴躁，但是今早卻平靜下來，然後寫了你手上的遺書，上面沒有明確寫給誰，但是我認為那是寫給你的。」   
  
加洛沉默了會，難受地開口：「古雷他、為什麼⋯⋯」他組織不出言語。   
  
「這不是誰的錯，也是我不第一時間知會你的原因，我本想多觀察幾天。」李醫生看著加洛痛心的神情，嘆氣地搖頭，讓加洛喝茶緩緩心神。加洛照做以後頹廢地靠在沙發上，捏緊手上的信，本來想要打開來看還是作罷，把信收好，加洛沉靜了一會後抹了抹臉蛋，振作起來。   
  
「一定可以治好的？對吧！」加洛看著李醫生。   
  
「我無法保證，不過只要抱持信念一定會有好事發生。」李醫生淺笑，剛剛還沉重的氣氛被加洛朝氣的聲音打散。   
  
「古雷等等會起來做些檢查，我想請你待在他身邊，多鼓勵他。」   
  
「畢竟古雷喜歡你呢，有你在的話他一定會很安心的。」   
  
「啊、嗯，是嗎？」加洛有些不自在，李醫生說的是真的嗎？就說嘛，古雷才不討厭他。不管怎麼說，他相信古雷會好的，就像李醫生說的，只要抱持著信念，任何事情都會迎刃而解。   
  
一切都會好的。   
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
古雷面無表情地坐在滿是儀器的椅子上，任由巴爾剛替他綁好束縛，雙手包含義肢、身軀、雙腳都確實檢查有沒有緊緊綁好。這時房門被打開，聽著腳步聲，古雷低著頭沒有任何反應。   
  
「古雷，看看是誰來了？」李醫生溫和的聲音觸動古雷的神經，當他看到加洛時，卻沒有太多反應。   
  
「好冷淡。」李醫生不在意地說，讓加洛站到旁邊，他則是從櫃子裡拿出藥劑跟針筒，空針確實地灌入透明的藥劑以後彈了彈，把空氣弄出來後來到古雷身旁，拉起古雷的袖口，在好幾處瘀青之中找到可以施打的血管後插入，藥劑一滴也不剩地全打進去。   
  
古雷從頭到尾沒有任何神情，在李醫生抽走針筒後也不在意流著血的傷口，而一旁的巴爾剛沒有任何動作，面色冷峻地站在一旁等待命令。   
  
「事情都到這一地步了，還是不願意說嗎？」李醫生輕鬆地問。   
  
「司政官對你沒有太多耐心了，上次加大劑量**造成那種局面**後向他報告，他也不怎麼上心，看來他也不是很在乎你的死活。」李醫生看著呼吸開始不穩的古雷，道：「不過司政官交代，只要你交出發明，或許可以有個好死法，例如吞了安眠藥在睡夢死去？怎麼樣？」   
  
「呵呵⋯⋯」古雷發出恥笑。  
  
「憑你們也夠格拿走我的發明？」古雷露出狂傲的神情，李醫生習以為常對方的倔強，明明已經是一個沒有任何未來的人了，嘴卻可以硬成這樣。   
  
「想要用那個蠢蛋刺激我是沒用的，我早知道他被你們下暗示了。」古雷瞪視著加洛，像是氣惱對方的不成材，下一秒變了神情，面色不受控地扭曲，疼痛開始湧上。   
  
加洛的藍眼睛毫無波瀾地看著古雷，他靜靜地站在李醫生身邊。   
  
李醫生伸出手指搖了搖，道：「有沒有用不是你說得算，等等換他坐在你的位子上，我會很好地照顧他的，希望他不要叫得跟你上次一樣悽慘。」   
  
古雷緊鎖著眉頭，牙齒開始打顫，巴爾剛塞了咬合板進去，防止古雷在之後咬碎了牙。隨著時間過去，古雷猙獰地睜大雙眼，血絲佈滿眼白，渾身開始痙攣，青筋因為使力的關係清晰可見，最後因為身體的劇痛開始發出呻吟。   
  
李醫生平淡地看著，每一次他使用的藥劑都是不同的，古雷永遠都無法習慣這樣的折磨。撇頭看向一旁的加洛，對方面無表情地看著古雷，聽著古雷發出痛苦的呻吟也不為所動，這樣的反應讓李醫生愉悅了心情。  
  
李醫生帶著他走到儀器旁，加洛接過控制器，李醫生指示：「紅色的按鈕按下去，可以有效治療古雷的病情。」   
  
加洛聽了很高興，毫不猶豫地按下鮮豔的紅色。   
  
儀器開始運作的聲音讓古雷身體震了下，金屬環從椅背伸出，箍緊古雷的腦袋後，環內的精密設備開始釋放電波。胸口劇烈地起伏，身體開始大幅震動，束縛帶勒緊著抽搐的身軀，讓他在椅子上動彈不得。  
  
痛從裡到外侵蝕著古雷，腦袋脹痛得像是要爆炸，胸肺的呼吸也痛得幾乎要窒息，神經連結得到的所有地方都像是遭受著刀割之苦，雙眼充血，其中一隻因為壓力爆出血來，嘴角流下唾液，他痛得無法吞嚥，痛得無法發出任何聲音，只能無助地承受。  
  
加洛的藍眼睛眨了眨，眼瞳映照著古雷猙獰的面容。恍惚之中，唯一想的只有古雷一定可以好起來的，只要好好照著李醫生說得話去做，古雷就可以痊癒。  
  
加洛的呼吸漸漸沈重，紅色的瞳孔越來越鮮紅。   
  
「很痛苦吧？只要交出發明，一切都可以結束了。」李醫生說，儀器可以確保古雷清醒，同時感知外界，清楚地聽到他人的話語。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」古雷發出呻吟，巴爾剛抽掉他嘴裡的咬合板。   
  
「你的發明。」李醫生停下儀器，為的不是給對方喘息，而是要聽對方說話。   
  
「啊、哈、呵呵⋯⋯」古雷的額頭被汗水浸溼，金髮黏在皮膚上，面容痛苦卻癲狂地笑起來，李醫生挑了眉，對巴爾剛使了眼色，巴爾剛反手甩了古雷一巴掌。   
  
古雷側過頭，嘴角被打出血，李醫生抓緊古雷的下巴，強迫他抬頭，看著充滿生理淚水的紅眼，其中一隻還在流血，李醫生冷酷地重複一次話語。   
  
「⋯⋯。」   
  
對於古雷的沉默，李醫生笑了，放開手讓巴爾剛重重打向古雷的腹部，古雷吐出胃酸，渾身痙攣。   
  
「換加洛上去。」李醫生命令，巴爾剛粗魯地扯開古雷的束縛，抓起濕透的衣領把還在痙攣的古雷甩到地上，古雷跌到地板抽搐，在他身旁是加洛，加洛低下頭看著捲起身軀的古雷。  
  
「古雷⋯⋯」加洛低語，眼中的一點紅像是火焰一般。   
  
「到你了，小子。」巴爾剛低聲說，抓向加洛的手腕被反手抓住，錯愕地對上駭人的藍眼睛。   
  
「你對古雷⋯⋯做了什麼？」 加洛神情恐怖。  
  
「還有點認知嗎？」李醫生有趣地看著加洛，巴爾剛本來戒備的神情沒有等到加洛任何動作而解除，掰開加洛的手，帶著他到椅子上坐好。   
  
李醫生調整好儀器後走到古雷旁，讓綁好加洛的巴爾剛過來抓起古雷的金髮，這樣他才能好好仰視自己。   
  
李醫生說：「你一直隱藏自己對這孩子的情感吧？為的就是保護他，不過還是被發現了呢。」輕輕撫摩古雷被打得紅腫的臉龐，李醫生掐緊對方的臉頰，強迫古雷看向坐在椅子上的加洛。   
  
雙眼無神的古雷，聽著李醫生在他耳邊的耳語：「等等用上次折磨你的方式對付他，你自己也清楚那次徹底把你弄壞了吧？所以才忍不住想與他告別，真蠢啊，因此露了餡。」   
  
「這孩子還有未來，而你只不過是個將死之人。」李醫生勸誘道：「只要說出你的發明，我就放他一馬。」   
  
古雷閉上眼睛，緊緊閉著嘴巴，態度明確展現拒絕。   
  
李醫生並不意外古雷的頑固，直起身來走到加洛面前打了響指，加洛平靜地闔上眼，再次睜開時神情駭人。  
  
「呃啊啊啊啊！」加洛吼叫，雙眼目眥盡裂，青筋從脖頸蔓延到臉龐，粗暴地拉扯纏住自己的束縛帶。   
  
「你個混蛋！居然對古雷！你——！」如同野獸失序，加洛試圖攻擊近在眼前的李醫生，憤怒地雙眼染上一抹腥紅。   
  
李醫生好整無暇站在加洛正前方露出鄙夷的表情，從口袋裡拿出電擊棒，毫不猶豫捅向加洛的腹部。   
  
電流流竄全身讓加洛全身抽搐，但是他的盛怒克服了疼痛，抱著撕下對方一塊肉的意圖，張大口咬向近在咫尺的臂膀，犬牙卻撲了空，加洛猙獰地看著倒退幾步的李醫生。   
  
李醫生心有餘悸，被加洛充滿陰霾的雙眼死死鎖定弄得雞皮疙瘩，他不悅地拿著電擊棒，電流開到最大後朝向另一人發洩。   
  
突如其來的施虐讓古雷淒厲地叫起來。   
  
「住手！」加洛怒吼，死命掙扎著。   
  
「住手！快停下！」   
  
「快住手、住手⋯⋯」   
  
「停下⋯⋯」   
  
「拜託⋯⋯住手⋯⋯」   
  
「求求你住手⋯⋯」咽嗚。  
  
李醫生氣喘噓噓地丟開電擊棒，摸了摸痠了的手腕，看了眼狼狽不堪的古雷，對方因為電擊的關係昏了過去，身體還在痙攣，李醫生皺了鼻子，聞到了燒焦的氣味。   
  
「弄醒他。」李醫生對著巴爾剛命令，巴爾剛抓著古雷的腦袋拖曳到一旁的水槽，把古雷上半身都按進水裡。   
  
浸在冰冷刺骨的水中，古雷先是毫無動靜，然後開始劇烈掙扎，濺起的水浸濕全身。加洛哽咽，淚從眼角滑落臉頰，看著被巴爾剛拉扯出來的古雷一邊咳嗽一邊吐水，他的心絞痛成一團。   
  
「交出發明，或是換他受罪。」李醫生俯視著跪倒在地顫抖的古雷，指著加洛發出最後通牒。   
  
「等等，為什麼你要這樣對他？為什麼？」加洛啞著聲音質問。   
  
李醫生轉過頭，眼睛彎起，嘴角上揚，看著慍怒的加洛。   
  
「為什麼？這問題真奇怪，對重刑犯的懲罰需要為什麼嗎？」   
  
「被無時無刻監視，毫無自由，像是牲畜一般，不是應該的嗎？。」   
  
「你看啊。」李醫生拉開古雷的衣裳，加洛瞳孔緊縮，古雷身上佈滿密密麻麻的傷，有些結疤，有些已經留下醜陋的傷痕，有些則紅腫瘀青。   
  
加洛的心從來沒這麼痛過，痛到他失聲哭嚎，難怪古雷一年四季都穿著長袖，難怪古雷從來不讓他觸碰。  
  
加洛顫抖地問：「打從一開始古雷就一直承受這些⋯⋯？」   
  
「是啊，不然呢？」李醫生的回答狠狠刺穿加洛的心，使他的心臟疼到停滯。   
  
加洛難過地看著躺在地上渾身濕透的古雷，曾經充滿光澤的金髮此時黯淡又雜亂，雙眼埋藏在散亂的頭髮裡，本來就白皙的皮膚被折磨得死白。  
  
為什麼他得遭受這些？就因為他犯過錯？加洛的臉龐埋在陰霾之中。  
  
他憤怒到極致後回歸平靜，藍眼毛骨悚然地鎖定李醫生。  
  
「你會付出代價的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐古雷，等於虐加洛，雙重享受。


	6. 第五章

_「巴爾剛，你知道我為什麼任用你當冰凍警備隊隊長嗎？」_

_巴爾剛毫不猶豫回答：「忠心！因為忠心！」_

_「不是。」坐立在中心的古雷否決。_

_巴爾剛瞪大眼睛，一直以來他受人稱讚的只有盡職，那是他唯一的優點，他自己也引以為傲，但是司政官卻不是看重這個？_

_「是你的戰略頭腦。」_

_「忠心可以培養，才能卻很難，你適任隊長職位是因為你的能力夠資格，記住了。」古雷輕柔的嗓音觸動了巴爾剛的心。_

_巴爾剛端正地鞠躬，心臟劇烈跳著。_

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △ 

「我得承認你很有趣，難怪古雷養你在身邊這麼久。」李醫生聽了加洛的發言後大笑，笑對方搞不清楚情況，加洛的行為無疑與被拴住的狗只能吠叫一樣毫無威脅。

加洛咬牙切齒，手臂的肌肉膨脹，青筋清晰可見。李醫生懶得再與年輕人對持，轉而向巴爾剛打了手勢，巴爾剛默默走過去，朝著加洛的腹部一拳打過去。

「呃啊！」一陣酸液湧上喉嚨，加洛低下頭忍受著腹部的抽痛。

李醫生拉了張椅子到沒有動靜的古雷身旁，鞋底踩了踩對方。古雷的手指微微抽動，手臂緩慢地撐起笨重的身子，抓緊地板的手被狠狠踐踏。

「你有兩個選擇，看他跟你一樣受苦，或是說出發明藏在哪。」李醫生的鞋底狠狠蹂躪古雷的右手，看著對方因為疼痛而顫抖，金色的髮絲隨著動作滴下水珠。

沉默的回應讓李醫生嘆氣。

「嘴硬了這麼多年，老實說要不是那蠢貨從不缺席一直來看你，不然司政官早就──」

「你說什麼？司政官也知道？」憤怒的質問聲讓李醫生不耐煩地看向加洛，不悅地嘖了聲。

「加洛，你以為我虐待他是出於我自己的意志？」李醫生說著話的同時扭著腳底，古雷發出疼痛的悶聲，加洛看了簡直要咬碎了牙。

「一切都是上層的決定，理由是為了敲出古雷擁有的那些超絕發明，但是⋯⋯」李醫生抬起腳，露出底下紅腫、破皮流血的手背。「但是不排除有人只是想讓他嚐嚐求生不能，求死不能的滋味而已。」

李醫生接過巴爾剛遞來的控制器，按下紅色按鈕的前一刻腳踝被抓住，他勾起了嘴角。

「幹什麼呢？」李醫生看著抓住他的古雷，晃了晃控制器，古雷動著嘴唇，音量卻太小了，李醫生聽不清楚。

「嗯？」低下頭來，還是聽不清楚他講了什麼，抓起濕答答的金髮，強迫古雷抬起頭，露出對方憔悴不已的臉龐，李醫生看著毫無血色、破了皮的嘴唇微微張開。

「你⋯⋯」古雷有氣無力的聲音到後面沒了聲，李醫生貼近，聽到古雷在他耳邊輕笑。

慘叫聲響起，加洛目瞪口呆看著古雷就這麼野蠻地咬著李醫生的耳朵，不顧對方的掙扎撕咬下來。

古雷吐掉嘴裡的東西，露出滿嘴的血腥，牙齦滲著紅，猙獰地笑了起來。

「哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈！」歇斯底里地笑著，古雷嘲笑地看著摀著耳朵的李醫生。

「瘋子！」李醫生怒視狂笑的古雷，拳頭揮過去，他要打歪對方可恨的嘴臉，把對方牙齒都打飛！

地板震動起來，李醫生跌了踉蹌，拳頭揮空。沒等他站穩，第二波更劇烈的震動傳來，房間瞬間進入黑暗，他抓著椅子穩定身軀，吼叫：「怎麼回事？」

巴爾剛打開通知器，道：「我們被襲擊了。」

「那還愣在那做什麼？」李醫生一說完，警報開始響起，紅光在黑暗之中亮起後不停旋轉，電子音重複播報著避難路線。

隨著一聲巨響，天花板破了洞，塵土飛揚之中一抹人影跳了下來，加洛咳嗽，微微睜眼努力看清現在是怎麼回事。

「看來我來得正是時候。」熟悉的聲線傳來，在加洛看清來人之前槍聲響起，然後聽到幾聲痛呼。

煙霧之中，戴著紅外線頭盔，全副武裝的里歐出現。

「你來遲了。」古雷手撐著地面，一邊咳嗽一邊指責，里歐哼了聲沒有搭理，轉而解開加洛的束縛。

身上的束縛一解開，加洛憑著微弱的光線跑到古雷身邊，心疼地扶起對方，然後注意到被強力固定網黏在牆上動彈不得的李醫生跟巴爾剛。

「沒時間了，跟著我來。」里歐遞給加洛手電筒，在警報聲中催促。癱瘓的防護系統很快就會恢復，現在分秒必爭，再晚警備隊就要來了。

「等等！」李醫生扯著網子，越扯網子縮得越緊，一直到扯進肉裡時終於吃疼地停止掙扎，給了不遠處的巴爾剛眼刀，要對方趕緊去阻止他們逃脫。

巴爾剛驅動機械的軀體，機械與強力網互相較勁。力量調到最大，震動刀從手腕處彈出，他把網子切割開。

「巴爾剛！我允許射殺！留下古雷一個就好！」李醫生命令，巴爾剛抓起大殺傷力的槍砲，對上里歐等人。

「嘖！」里歐連續開了好幾槍，蛛網般的強力網朝著巴爾剛網羅，卻通通被震動刀切碎。

巴爾剛的炮口對準里歐，里歐掏出腰間的槍。

「巴爾剛。」

巴爾剛頓住，看向靠在加洛身上的古雷，自從對方失勢以後，這是對方第一次叫他的名字。

「放我們走。」古雷平靜地命令。

「巴爾剛！快點射殺！」李醫生怒道。

巴爾剛與充滿威嚴的古雷對視，最終在紅眼睛的直視之下繳械。

里歐見狀，槍的準心對準巴爾剛的腦袋，扣下板機前一刻，他看到巴爾剛的眼神，鬼神差使下握著槍的手傾斜，子彈射入了巴爾剛的機械身軀，里歐接著開了四槍打在巴爾剛的四肢，癱瘓了對方。

「走。」里歐催促，加洛瞄了眼李醫生後帶著古雷跟上里歐的腳步。

巴爾剛默默看著他們的背影，一直到他們完全消失在視野之中。

「巴爾剛！你這是違反命令！」李醫生生氣地斥責，絕對要報告上級，除了免職巴爾剛的職位以外，他要指派對方做最卑賤的工作，沒有用的東西──

震耳欲聾的砲聲響起，在李醫生反應過來之前身旁的牆壁開了巨大的洞，遏止了他的怒罵。巴爾剛舉著故障的雙手，面無表情地看著打歪的洞。

他卸下發出故障聲響的裝甲，伸出畸形的手，抽出胸甲前的小刀，李醫生見狀恐懼地瞪大眼睛。

巴爾剛釋然地看著鋒利的刀刃，這是他五年來第一次這麼放鬆過，或許他早該這麼做了，只是一直沒有勇氣，而現在是時候了。

「司政官⋯⋯這些年來，我很慚愧。」巴爾剛橘紅色的眼充滿懺悔。

至始至終他只承認一位司政官，他只對那一位心甘情願彎下腰肢，他的忠心只奉獻給那一位大人。

然而他卻辜負了對方。

巴爾剛的手在顫抖，他從不怕死。

昏暗之中，一道短促的割裂聲隱沒在警報之中。

一直以來巴爾剛最受人稱讚的就是他的忠誠，一旦他沒有了忠誠的優點，他便沒有任何用處了。

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △ 

在漆黑之中潛行，里歐帶著他們來到接應點。

古雷的頸環被破壞以後被加洛抱到箱車裡，他靜靜坐在位子上，相比其他人的急促，顯得事不關己。作為駕駛的坎羅發動車子，油門踩到底一路疾行在森林之中，撞開了隔離所外圍的鐵欄，他們成功帶著古雷越獄了，在他們後面還有幾台車子跟著，都是這次攻堅的夥伴們。

里歐與其他車隊聯絡著情況，這時加洛來到古雷身邊，撕下自己的衣物，牽起古雷受傷的手做起包紮。

「還沒脫離危險，注意外面。」古雷平淡地縮回手，要加洛注意該注意的事情，加洛沉默地看著他。

「不好，喬伊沒上車。」開車的坎羅聽著回報變了臉色，坐在一旁的里歐跟著沉下臉來。

「我們回去。」里歐說。

「回去以後只是增加傷亡而已，癱瘓的防護系統差不多恢復了，警備隊這時候也該接到通報，再過不久便會趕過來，這時候回去等於把自己送給他們。」古雷平靜地講述事實，道：「里歐‧弗提亞，你的人應該早就要有覺悟，每一次行動都會有所犧牲。」

里歐憤怒地看向古雷，他緊咬著牙齦，掐緊自己的雙手，他的夥伴們在等待他的命令。

「計畫不變。」里歐乾澀地下達指令。

一旁的坎羅不語，沒有對里歐的決定做出悲喜的反應，只是專注地開車。

凝重的氣氛中，不明所以的加洛看了看古雷，又看了看前座的里歐，想要詢問的話語到了嘴邊吞回去，最後他重新牽起古雷的手，抓緊對方做著包紮，這是他現在唯一可以做的事。

△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △ 

中間他們棄了車，換了飛行載具，在夜晚之中一路警戒地飛行著，這段期間沒有任何人說話，只有里歐偶爾與同伴互相回報的話語。

幾個小時後飛行載具降落到地面，微小的震動顯示他們到達目的地，里歐跟坎羅終於鬆懈下來。

「披上。」里歐丟給古雷一件斗篷，古雷一閃而過譏諷，他乖乖地披上，完美遮罩住一半的臉，加洛不明白地看著里歐，對方卻什麼也沒有說，跳下載具要他們跟上。

「醫療室在哪裡？」加洛詢問。

「資源有限，不是很重要的傷勢就不要浪費了。」坎羅冷冷地回應。加洛點點頭，扶著古雷下到地面，藍眼睛詢問地看向里歐。

「跟著我來。」里歐帶著他們進到基地。

在飛行載具裡頭沒辦法看到外面，所以加洛並不知道自己在哪，他四處觀察著，注意到這裡建造粗糙，可以看到大量的岩壁，他推測他們可能身處山洞之中，他看著好幾十層以上高的天花板，明顯是人工鑿出來的。隨著里歐帶路，他們來到更寬敞的空間，地方大到甚至路上有好幾台運送車跑著都不嫌擠。

人們見著里歐以後友好地歡迎里歐歸來，看到加洛也很友善，看向蒙面的古雷一開始帶著好奇，待看清古雷的樣貌後轉變成敵意，加洛察覺到以後沉默地用著自己的身軀抵擋住那些視線。

到達醫務室以後，加洛把古雷扶到床上，醫生開始檢查古雷的傷勢，同時委婉表示閒雜人等迴避，但是加洛不放心地看著古雷，直到他被古雷不耐煩地叱責。

「我們出去等吧。」里歐把人帶到外面的走廊。

兩人沈默地對視。

「你問吧。」里歐先開口。

加洛抓了抓腦袋，太多想問的了。古雷跟你有在聯繫？這些年你們都在做什麼？古雷的情況你知道嗎？

「到底怎麼回事？」加洛乾巴巴地詢問，里歐眼睛飄移，思索著該如何解釋，加洛接著追問：「你一直跟古雷有聯繫？」

「沒有。」里歐看著加洛回答，突然反問：「前年是你幫忙古雷出版了畫集對吧？」

加洛點頭，雖然他看不懂古雷畫得都是什麼。

里歐道：「那些不是畫，是**文字**。」

「普羅米亞的文字，但是幾乎沒有燃燒者知道。」里歐微微露出諷刺的笑容。那些圖樣被深深刻印他們的意識之中，卻沒有人留意到那是文字，除了一個人──古雷‧佛塞特。

就算是里歐自己，無意間看到出版的畫集才恍然大悟，彷彿是開啟了被封印的記憶，認知到那些不是畫，是留給特殊的人看的訊息。

「裡面記錄了非常詳細的資訊，古雷所在的位置、隔離所有多少武力、監視系統在哪、如何癱瘓防護系統、還有一些訊息⋯⋯」里歐垂下眼瞼，那些訊息擺明是衝著他來的。

「原來是這樣。」加洛笑了笑，最終還是撐不起笑容，從頭到尾他什麼都不知道，不知道古雷一直在受苦，不知道里歐為什麼會是現在的處境⋯⋯，突然按住腦袋，加洛冒出一層冷汗。

「⋯⋯當年的和平演講⋯⋯我不記得細節了，只記得突然發生爆炸，有很多死傷，接下來的記憶只剩下我躺在醫院，醫生說是爆炸引起的短暫失憶，新聞報導說是你引發恐怖攻擊，但是我不信。」加洛開始恐慌，他為什麼會不記得細節？真的是爆炸的關係？古雷說他被李醫生下暗示了，而自己剛剛就被操控了，那是不是以前也發生過很多次類似的情形？

那會不會他──

肩膀被按住，加洛震了身子，回過神來看向里歐。

「別想太多，精神控制沒有辦法持續太久，頂多做到短時間失去意識，或者讓你遺忘一些短期記憶。」里歐安慰地說。「當年的和平演講遇襲是亞歷山大．戴諾斯策劃的，然後嫁禍給我，你不記得細節是因為你發現了真相，所以他們消除了你的記憶。」

里歐眼神逐漸銳利，沉重道：「亞歷山大．戴諾斯對曾經是燃燒者的我們充滿敵意，他在政壇上站穩腳步以後開始操弄輿論，捏造莫須有的病名醜化前燃燒者們，慢慢一步一步邊緣化我們，那時候我發現了不對勁，開始調查相繼失蹤的前燃燒者們，就要查明真相時卻被他搶先一步下了黑手。」

「可惡！」里歐咬牙切齒。

加洛難受地看著憤恨的里歐，里歐閉上眼睛緩下情緒後，強顏歡笑道：「加洛，你不用感到自責，新政府沒辦法對你明目張膽下手，只能用催眠或是精神暗示影響你。」

「你現在沒事了。」里歐拍了拍他的肩膀。

「古雷的檢查也要一段時間，之後他會在醫護室休養，你好好休息，明天再來看他，接下來還有許多事情要做。」里歐帶著加洛到簡易的起居室，加洛張了張口還想說什麼，腦袋一片混亂的他決定還是先好好沉靜一番。

里歐離開房間前看了坐在椅子上低沉的加洛，眼睛閃過悲傷，關上門後佇立在門外，里歐仰頭抱起腦袋，深深呼吸，壓抑著快爆發的情緒。

古雷聽到開門聲，抬頭看向回來的里歐。

「我的計畫裡並沒有要把加洛牽扯進來。」清理一番後的古雷帶著疲態無力地譴責，他的一隻眼還包著紗布。

「他不可能置身於度外。」里歐說。

古雷扯了嘴角沒有反駁。

里歐瞇著紫眼，冷冷地說：「總有一天他要知道真相，只是不是現在。」

古雷疲憊地閉上眼睛，無言地表示談話到此結束，里歐也沒有想現在跟對方談事情。

「好好休息吧，接下來沒時間休息了。」里歐冷淡地離去。

安靜的醫務室裡只剩古雷一人，他躺平在床，這之前他讓醫生施打了最強的鎮定劑，但是他還是放鬆不下來。

在黑暗之中捲起了身軀，古雷的身體漸漸開始抽搐。眼睛充滿血絲，牙齒顫抖著，古雷抱緊自己，努力克制著這些症狀。深深咬緊唇，嚐到鐵鏽味也無所謂，古雷不可控制地回憶著過往，僅剩的一隻眼抹上一層水霧。

絕對不可以讓加洛知道真相。

_「啊，忘記告訴你我們幫你的發明重新編號了，FD600034，絕對沒有任何副作用的強力安眠藥劑，你還記得吧？」亞歷山大拿著藥劑管，看著眼前坐在刑椅上的古雷。_

_「李醫生擅長催眠，雖然他催眠不了充滿戒心的人，但是對毫無防備的人可以輕易下手。」亞歷山大意有所指，他的綠眼睛望向因為疼痛而茫然的紅眼。_

_「前幾天他的催眠結合了FD600034，成功讓加洛‧提莫斯失去意識的同時被他控制。我們讓加洛做了一些事，實驗很成功，在被操控期間他的意識睡得很沉，事後沒有任何記憶。」亞歷山大滿意地看著古雷的紅眼漸漸從茫然聚焦。_

_「我們讓他在和平演講之中射殺所有人。」_

_「可惜里歐‧弗提亞逃了。」亞歷山大哀嘆，他充滿惡意地看著臉色死白的古雷，沒有遺漏對方掐緊的手。_

_「英雄的手上沾染了無辜的鮮血，多麼諷刺。」_

_「都怪你啊，古雷，是你牽連了他。」_

_「是你害了他。」 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便當X1
> 
> 關於加洛的安排其實我很猶豫，但是最後還是這樣寫了。


	7. 第六章

_和平演講遇襲後一個月。_  
  
_「資料全不見了？」_  
  
_「是，全、全數遺失，是人為的⋯⋯還追查不出怎麼做到的⋯⋯」研究員在綠色眼睛的直視之中戰戰兢兢地報告。_  
  
_「還有？」司政官問。_  
  
_「掌握核心技術的研究者們全部死亡。」警備隊隊長報告，研究員全部被控制的防禦系統擊殺。亞歷山大聽聞後指頭敲著桌面思索，他們被侵入了，侵入者沒有盜取任何資料，相反地，他們只做了一件事：消除所有古雷的發明數據。_  
  
_是誰？悄聲無息地侵入了普羅米波利斯最森嚴的地方？目的是什麼？_  
  
_同時間，關押古雷的隔離所──_  
  
_古雷靠在沙發上，在檯燈的光線下拿著素描本畫著意味不明的圖樣，一半的臉因為燈光的角度而抹上一層陰影，他隱約勾起嘴角，心情似乎很好。_  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
一大清早。  
  
加洛沖洗著臉，水沾濕了他的脖頸，他看著鏡子裡黑眼圈嚴重的自己，拿起一旁的毛巾胡亂搓了搓臉，一整晚他幾乎沒睡。  
  
憑著記憶來到醫務室，駐守的醫護人員剛好不在，他來到古雷的病房外有些猶豫要不要進去，最後還是輕輕握著門把轉動，靜悄悄地打開門。  
  
進到昏暗的病房之中，加洛瞇著眼睛看著病床上上的人，對方呼吸均勻，明顯還在睡夢之中，這也難怪，現在六點鐘都不到，昨天經歷了那些事以後想必很累了吧。  
  
加洛靜靜坐在床邊，看著古雷蓋著的被子形狀，古雷是捲曲著身體睡覺的。視線飄向對方露出的金色頭髮，他努力回想最後一次看見古雷睡顏是什麼時候，小學的時候嗎？還是國中？他抓抓腦袋，忍不住打了哈欠，睡意漸漸湧上。  
  
加洛一整晚想了很多事，亞歷山大司政官陷害了里歐，沒有意外也是他下令折磨古雷，以這個思維發想說不定還有很多不知道的事情。然後李醫生聽令亞歷山大的指令，負責折磨古雷以及對他下暗示⋯⋯。加洛指腹按著眼睛，他為什麼會沒察覺？為什麼一點懷疑都沒有？  
  
他不敢想像古雷這幾年都經歷了什麼，光是昨晚的一切就超出他能承受的範圍了，一想到昨晚的事他的心就開始如針扎般刺痛，他不敢繼續想了。  
  
對不起⋯⋯。加洛無聲地道歉，對不起什麼都不知道，對不起什麼都沒幫上忙，對不起自己太過天真⋯⋯  
  
加洛的手輕輕壓到床邊。  
  
古雷睜開紅眼，快速地朝著背後的動靜攻擊，被對方擋住以後握緊義手揮拳，沒想到也被對方阻止，他的雙手都被制伏。  
  
「是我！」加洛說，困難地制服還在掙扎的古雷，他聽到點滴架因為劇烈的拉扯而傾倒的聲音，害怕古雷傷到自己，加洛利用身體壓制住對方，用全身力量抱緊古雷。  
  
「對不起，是我，我是加洛，沒事了、你很安全、沒事了⋯⋯」加洛抱著劇烈喘息的古雷，手輕輕按著對方的後腦，讓古雷頭靠在他的肩膀上，加洛不斷地安撫著，直到古雷平穩下來。  
  
「⋯⋯走開。」平靜下來的古雷推開他，加洛反而抱得更緊。  
  
「你弄痛我的傷口了。」古雷平靜地說，加洛嚇得鬆開手來，他打開燈，開始檢查古雷有沒有受傷。古雷不適應燈光而瞇起眼睛，拒絕加洛的碰觸。  
  
「古雷，你的眼睛還好嗎？」加洛難受地看著古雷包紮的眼，古雷的臉有一邊還有些青腫，嘴角的傷口結痂。視線移到穿著寬鬆病服的身軀，集中到腹部，加洛問：「傷口還好嗎？要不要我去找醫生──」  
  
「誰允許你進來？」古雷不悅地質問，加洛噎住，在古雷的審視中支支吾吾，這時候病房門被打開，兩人看向出現在門口的醫生，醫生拿著資料頓住。  
  
「首領在找你，可是你不在原本的房間，也沒帶上通訊器，提莫斯先生。」醫生決定先向加洛轉達里歐在找他的訊息，塞給對方一個通訊器。「差不多可以用早餐了，請去找首領他們一起用餐吧。」  
  
加洛看向古雷，醫生不等他開口，繼續：「佛塞特先生還有些後續檢查要做，他會在這裡用餐。」  
  
勸離年輕人以後，醫生在古雷床邊看著報告，為難地看著上面的數值，猶豫該怎麼開口。  
  
「不用浪費時間了，先上餐吧。」古雷說。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
加洛和里歐通了話以後根據指示來到對方所在的房間，敲了門進去看到除了里歐以外還有坎羅在，他們都開始吃早餐了。  
  
「一起過來吃吧！」里歐拍了拍一旁的位子，撥打內線讓人再送一份餐點過來。  
  
「里歐，我想問你一些事。」加洛坐到旁邊說，里歐拿著抹刀沾了果醬塗吐司，讓加洛隨意問，於是加洛問道：「這裡是什麼地方？」  
  
「普羅米波利斯境外的一處山地，坎羅說在很久以前是瘋狂燃燒者的基地，聽他的前任首領說這邊因為難以補給的關係廢棄了，所以一開始來的時候重新整理一番，然後才是你現在所看到的模樣。」里歐詳盡地回答。「其他地方也有我們的據點，但是這裡是最重要的核心。」他咬下吐司片咀嚼起來。  
  
坎羅點了點頭，沉默地喝著牛奶。  
  
「你一直都知道真相的話，前兩天來找我的原因是給我的警訊對吧？」加洛看著里歐問。  
  
里歐大口地吞下吐司，喝了半杯的橙汁後放下來，他說：「不完全是，我主要是做給政府看的。」  
  
這時候餐點送來了，加洛謝過送餐的人，他拿起一塊麵包吃起來。  
  
「加洛，你家一直被監視著。」里歐說，加洛停下嘴邊的動作，過一會吞嚥下去。里歐看著他難受的表情，拍了拍他的肩，反正都過去了。  
  
「對不起。」  
  
加洛困惑地看著里歐，不懂里歐為什麼要道歉，里歐扯了嘴角，露出淺淺的笑容。  
  
「抱歉我擅自把你牽扯進來，因為我的造訪，普羅米波利斯政府八成認為你私底下跟我有往來。」  
  
加洛聽了笑著搖頭，他打從一開始就不可能置身於度外。  
  
「說什麼話啊，我們是夥伴啊。」加洛拿起杯子，里歐默契地跟著舉杯，兩人笑著碰杯。  
  
坎羅突然放下刀叉，發出的聲響有些大，加洛帶著疑惑看向起身的坎羅。  
  
「我先去別的地方支援，達利說他那邊需要些人手，時間到了我會跟其他人一起回來開會。」坎羅拿著餐盤離開。  
  
加洛看著被關上的房門，他感受到坎羅的情緒很不好。  
  
「對了，里歐。」他轉頭看向里歐，問：「梅斯呢？沒看見他。」  
  
里歐看著自己手上的杯子，道：「梅斯在當年的和平演講為了保護我而受傷，因為傷到腦神經的關係，現在躺在床上昏迷不醒。」  
  
加洛低下頭來不語，想著里歐這些年真的很辛苦，他的內心感到愧疚。  
  
「晚點我去看看梅斯吧。」  
  
里歐喝著橙汁，沒有第一時間答應。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
里歐集合了所有高級幹部，包含加洛跟古雷。加洛忍不住一直用餘光看著坐在身邊的古雷，因為古雷坐的是輪椅。  
  
「昨天的行動很成功，但是我們還是失去了喬伊，詳細的情況讓第三小隊報告。」里歐說完話以後讓昨天一起攻堅的夥伴說著情況，古雷所在的隔離所不是防禦重鎮，只要知道幾處攻堅的地方加上癱瘓了防禦系統以後其實很順利，但是最後喬伊卻犯了錯，誤觸了防禦設備，在離開時被襲擊了，第三小隊的其他人來不及救他。  
  
里歐微微皺眉，聽著第三小隊隊長委婉表示因為喬伊是新人，所以才犯了這樣的錯誤，今後會加強訓練，下次絕對不能再犯類似的失誤。  
  
古雷在一旁閉目養神，不知道聽進去多少，加洛在一旁交叉手臂抱著胸，也不好意思插話，一直到里歐說到今天開會的重點議題。  
  
「古雷‧佛塞特今後會替我們提供所有的技術支持，只要擁有了相應的技術，我們日後就不必躲藏，可以與政府正面對抗。」里歐道，在以前他們是燃燒者，他們的武器是火焰，但是現在他們的武器只有冷、熱兵器，資源缺乏之下，實在難以正面與高科技的政府對持，輿論戰更不用談了，沒有錢什麼都做不了。  
  
古雷這時候插話：「我沒有辦法。」  
  
里歐不解地看向他。  
  
「我無法提供任何有用的技術，我的腦部有一部份被破壞，想不起來任何發明也寫不出新的東西了。」古雷平淡地解釋自己無法幫忙的原因。  
  
加洛驚愕地看向古雷，這時有人拍桌。  
  
「你說謊！」對方指著古雷怒喊。  
  
「你們的醫生替我做了檢查，不相信的話可以去聽他解釋我的腦部損害程度。」古雷就事論事。  
  
對方咬牙切齒，用著所有人都聽得到的聲音小聲抱怨：「那我們只是救了一個廢物回來？」  
  
加洛一瞬間掐緊手，眼中的紅閃過慍怒。  
  
「古雷，你說會提供我們技術。」里歐沉著聲音說，他眼也不眨地看著古雷，一時之間房間內的氣氛凝重起來。  
  
古雷笑了，環視了一圈在座的幹部們，他輕鬆地靠在輪椅上，道：「當然，我說了我會提供。」  
  
「我早有備份。」在其他人質問之前，古雷先堵上他們的嘴，說：「至於我放在哪裡，我只會跟你們的首領說。」  
  
有人不滿，古雷的態度明顯不信任他們，以古雷的處境如此高姿態簡直不像話。里歐擺手，要大家安靜。  
  
「其他人先出去，古雷跟加洛留下。」里歐命令。  
  
「首領！」抗議的人與里歐對視以後低下頭來，聽了指令開始挪動腳步，陸續離開房間。  
  
坎羅是最後一個離開的，他看著屋內的三人，最後的視線在古雷身上停留，他很想問對方一個問題：從神壇掉落，成為凡人的滋味好受嗎？  
  
屋內只剩里歐、加洛、古雷三個人。  
  
「古雷，這是真的嗎？」加洛擔心地問，古雷反問：「你在質疑我嗎？」加洛搖搖頭，他只是很心疼，不自覺想要握住古雷的手，他也的確這麼做了，古雷低下頭看著被對方包覆住的手。  
  
「說吧。」里歐道。  
  
「在加洛那裡。」古雷說。  
  
里歐看向加洛，加洛對著投來的視線抱以茫然。  
  
「不在他身上，在他家。」  
  
加洛指了指自己，提出疑問：「在我家？」古雷閉上眼睛不想看加洛的蠢樣，只是點點頭。  
  
「是什麼樣的？」里歐問。  
  
古雷沉默了會，讓加洛附耳過來，與對方咬耳朵。里歐雙手交叉抱著胸懷，瞇著眼睛看著他們講悄悄話。  
  
加洛聽到一半瞪大眼睛。  
  
「欸──」加洛隨後發出不太妙的聲音，他的反應讓古雷皺眉，問：「你一直很珍藏的不是嗎？」  
  
「對、那個⋯⋯嗯！應該在，只是沒想到那個是古雷的發明備份啊。」加洛忍不住翹起嘴角，露出害羞的神情。  
  
「應該？」古雷抓住關鍵詞，危險地瞇起眼睛。  
  
「前陣子剛好在大掃除整理，我整理到一半⋯⋯總之雖然換了位置，沒意外能找到的！」加洛的回應讓古雷覺得自己血壓升高。  
  
里歐拍了桌子，把注意力拉到他身上，他面無表情地看著古雷，道：「你不是要告訴我？」  
  
「既然你把加洛牽扯進來，那我只想跟加洛說，至於加洛要不要告訴你是他的事。」古雷的嘴臉讓里歐的拳頭有些硬，要不是加洛在古雷身旁，恐怕他會把僅剩的瞇瞇眼打腫，讓古雷瞇得更細長一點。  
  
「加洛？」里歐看向加洛，意思很明顯，但是加洛不好意思地看著他，這次換里歐頭上浮現青筋。  
  
「不是不願意說！只是這有點隱私⋯⋯這是我跟古雷的珍寶⋯⋯」  
  
「少說這種噁心的話。」古雷不承認地反駁，但是加洛歪著頭問如果不是的話，幹嘛把資料備份在那個裡面呢？而且不跟大家說出來是害羞吧，那他也不說，他很照顧古雷的面子的。  
  
「你說什麼？我不說是因為只有你值得信任！」古雷陰下臉來，然後發覺自己好像說了不得了的話。  
  
里歐深呼吸，平復心情後插話：「加洛，我不強求你說出來，但是得麻煩你負責去把東西拿回來。」  
  
「謝謝你，里歐。」加洛感謝地說，里歐聳肩，他還能怎樣？  
  
里歐向著古雷調侃：「不過你真捨得，我以為你不會讓加洛身處危險。」  
  
加洛打包票自己絕對沒問題，古雷哼了聲。  
  
他們三人似乎有很久沒這麼輕鬆過了，一瞬間加洛覺得就像以前一樣，什麼都沒變。  
  
可惜氣氛維持不久，古雷開始揉起太陽穴，神情有些痛苦。  
  
「古雷？」加洛擔憂地靠近對方。  
  
「加洛，我的藥在醫務室，我忘記拿了，幫我拿來。」古雷發疼地說。  
  
「啊啊、好！我去拿！」加洛心顫了下，馬上離開房間，房間內只剩里歐跟古雷。  
  
古雷對著里歐道：「聯絡醫生，讓他拖下時間。」里歐遲疑地看著他。  
  
「我的確該服藥了，不過我能忍。」古雷皺著眉解釋，里歐不是很贊同古雷拿自己身體開玩笑，但是他還是拿起通訊器聯絡醫務室的醫生，稍微拖延一下加洛拿藥的時間。聯絡完畢後，里歐表現出無奈的神情。  
  
「加洛總是碰到你的事情就關心則亂。」他感慨地說，這麼明顯的支開技倆加洛卻沒發現。  
  
「你在說什麼？他一直都這麼蠢。」古雷恨鐵不成鋼地說，里歐對此挑眉不做評語。  
  
「時間有限，跟我說說你們的武器都有什麼。」古雷問，里歐大概講述他們的武器庫擁有的東西，槍枝以AK-47、烏茲為主，他們也有火箭飛彈、遙控無人機、C4炸藥⋯⋯  
  
「停，講些不過時的東西出來？」古雷忍耐著疼痛打斷里歐，里歐皺起眉頭，如果古雷想知道他們有沒有更高科技的武器的話，答案是沒有。  
  
古雷深呼吸，按捺住發脹的腦袋，簡短總結：「石頭棒子打不贏激光槍。」不想辦法的話遲早要輸。  
  
里歐背靠椅背，所以他才需要技術支援還有金援，前者指望古雷，後者他再想辦法。  
  
「擁有你的發明一切都會不一樣。」里歐說。  
  
「我不研發武器，我只發明民生用品跟對人類有幫助的東西。」古雷強調。  
  
里歐笑出聲，以前怎麼都沒發覺古雷講笑話真好笑。  
  
「里歐，我說的話是認真的，我不信任你的人。」  
  
氣氛一頓，里歐沈下臉色來。  
  
古雷質問：「你真的相信那個叫喬伊的會犯如此低級的失誤？」  
  
見里歐沒有第一時間回答，古雷嘆了聲，疲倦地說：「不用想其他了，你的人在內鬥。」  
  
「先聽我說，聽完再反駁也不遲。」揉著太陽穴，古雷靠在輪椅上開始陳述他所發現的事情：「  
  
第一點，攻堅練習這麼多次，不可能到最後只有一個人出問題，其他人卻全身而退。  
  
第二點，喬伊是不是新人？你是不是特別關照他？引發了他人的嫉妒？」  
  
里歐臉色微變，古雷瞭然地停下。  
  
「我只是稍微照顧他⋯⋯他的父母前幾個月因為一場意外走了⋯⋯」里歐乾澀地說，他其實在昨天就察覺到事情不對，但是他不願承認喬伊是被自己人暗算。  
  
古雷搖頭，義正嚴詞地說：「你的人在內鬥，你需要肅清，立規矩。」  
  
「我建議——」  
  
「古雷，我先問你一個問題。」里歐打斷古雷自顧自的話語，他的手肘靠在桌上，上身向前傾。  
  
古雷洗耳恭聽。  
  
「巴爾剛⋯⋯死了？」里歐看著他問。  
  
「沒有意外是的，活著的可能性不大，問這個做什麼？」古雷不懂里歐打岔就為了問這個？  
  
里歐不解地看著無動於衷的古雷，他討厭巴爾剛，但是與巴爾剛對視的瞬間他看到了那雙眼中對古雷毫無保留的忠貞，以及赴死的決心，所以他才選擇不開槍，他才不當成全對方的工具。  
  
「既然你了解巴爾剛的情況，你該多培養點像他一樣忠誠的手下。」古雷摸著下巴指點。  
  
里歐睜大眼，不能理解地看著完全沒有任何悲喜的古雷，驚疑地問：「你一點感覺都沒有嗎？」  
  
古雷有些詫異里歐的幼稚，這些年的奔波居然還能讓這孩子保有不切實際的想法嗎？他深呼吸，雙手交叉放在桌上，擺出教育者的姿態後道：「早在巴爾剛對我效忠之時，他就做好了犧牲的覺悟，那麼我的態度有什麼不對？」  
  
「如果我不讓他放我們走，我們可能會出現不可預期的傷亡，所以我只能選擇犧牲他，這是最好的判斷。」古雷教導里歐該學習捨與得。  
  
里歐搖頭，他果然無法跟對方共處於室，古雷‧佛塞特令他感到厭惡。  
  
最終里歐冷漠地警告對方：「少拿你的標準套在我身上，記住誰才是失敗者。」  
  
古雷哈了聲，毫不掩飾譏諷之情，他沒有繼續跟里歐爭論，時間會證明一切他才是對的──想要什麼就要有所犧牲。  
  
在糟糕的氣氛之下古雷進入正題：「告訴我，你的最終目的是什麼？」  
  
「什麼？」里歐皺著眉。  
  
神經一跳，古雷疼痛地用著雙手揉著太陽穴道，不耐煩地問：「你想要帶領他們做什麼？還是你要一輩子窩在這裡？」  
  
里歐瞇起紫瞳，低下頭來看向自己的雙手，深深握緊。  
  
「我要建立一個沒有歧視的地方。」  
  
古雷失笑出聲，在里歐憤怒的瞪視中說：「我幫你把目標定得更明確點。」  
  
「建國吧，里歐·弗提亞。」  
  
「我可以助你，但是你必須答應我⋯⋯」古雷的紅瞳幽幽地看著里歐，他伸出食指。  
  
他只開出一個條件，里歐聽了以後沒有任何猶豫地答應。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
「問出什麼了嗎？」李醫生看著刑訊中的下屬。  
  
「對方嘴很硬，什麼都敲不出來。」下屬懊惱地報告。  
  
李醫生看向被綁在椅子上的人，因為受了水刑的關係渾身濕透。他拉了椅子到對方對面坐下，手指在渙散的眼前打了幾聲響指。  
  
「喬伊，聽我說。」李醫生拍了拍年輕人的臉頰，企圖讓對方專注。  
  
「我實話告訴你吧，古雷‧佛塞特身上裝有追蹤器，就算你什麼都不招，我們也很快就能找到你們的根據地了。」李醫生伸手，一旁的下屬遞給他平板，他打開追蹤畫面。  
  
「你看這裡，他就在這裡，是不是你們的基地？」李醫生指著上頭的紅點，喬伊艱難地抬起頭，瞇起的眼睛下一刻恐慌地瞪大。  
  
李醫生很滿意對方的反應，他把平板收起來，看著無法掩飾慌張的喬伊。  
  
「你們的首領被他蠱惑，以為他能幫助你們，卻不知道古雷‧佛塞特明知自己身上有追蹤器，還是跟著你們回到基地。」李醫生笑容扭曲地說。  
  
「你說古雷抱著什麼樣的心思呢？喬伊？」李醫生抱持著無限地惡意問。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開出什麼條件呢？


	8. 第七章

_加洛把他的珍藏收藏在一個鐵盒，然後放在床旁邊的抽屜，每次睡前都要打開來看一下，偶爾會放進新的東西，把舊的替換掉。_  
  
_古雷問他為什麼要這樣做呢？_  
  
_「萬一發生火災的時候，希望我喜歡的東西不要被燒掉了。」加洛抱著鐵盒說。_  
  
_古雷看著簡單的鐵盒，裡面裝了加洛最喜歡的卡通角色小模型、育幼院老師以及朋友寫給他的信、消防車模型__⋯⋯__，最近新增了加洛用白色黏土做的，一種叫做纏的東西，是他最喜歡的卡通角色所持有的物品。_  
  
_古雷摸摸加洛的腦袋。_  
  
_幾天後加洛收到古雷的禮物——一個黑盒子。_  
  
_「即使是燃燒者的火焰也絕對燒不到裡面的東西，絕對防火盒。」古雷說著原理，讓加洛可以把珍藏的東西放進這裡面，加洛開心地收下禮物，首先在外面貼上滿滿的消防車貼紙，然後開始想著哪些東西要放進黑盒子裡。_  
  
_隨著年紀增長，那小小的黑盒子有了些歲月痕跡，裡頭擺放的物品也不停更迭，其中一顆硬碟裝有滿滿的加洛與古雷的照片，即使古雷入獄後，加洛也把他們以及里歐的合照新增進去。_  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
在基地準備了一天，隔天一早加洛整裝待發，準備回到普羅米波利斯的住處取得古雷的備份資料。  
  
「我一定會順利回來的！」出發前加洛在醫護室裡對著古雷說，他握緊古雷的手，請對方好好地養傷，要好好吃飯，等待他的歸來。  
  
「有時間的話我帶些你喜歡的甜點，你最愛的那家布郎尼如何？剛好可以趕上折扣日。」加洛笑著詢問。古雷沒什麼表情地看著那張彷彿沒有任何煩惱的笑臉，壓下內心想要斥責對方的不悅，把這次任務當成什麼了？  
  
「普羅米波利斯八九不離十已經通緝你，不過別擔心，你大方地進去吧，但是切記低調行事，家裡附近可能有政府的埋伏，小心為上。」古雷忽略布朗尼，抽出被握著的手後放進棉被裡，叮嚀著加洛。  
  
「好。」加洛收斂自己，有些忐忑地開口：「那個，古雷⋯⋯我回來以後，有些事情想和你說。」  
  
「什麼事不能現在說？」古雷問。  
  
加洛移開視線，臉蛋紅了起來，擺弄著手指支支吾吾，總之等他回來再說。  
  
「好好吃飯喔！我走了！」把一旁的餐盤放到病床上的滑動桌上，加洛落跑了。  
  
古雷待加洛離開後卸下偽裝，疲憊地嘆了氣。體力耗弱得比預期得還要快，再撐一下吧，備份的資料還需要他解密。  
  
看向盤子的流質食物，古雷捧起盤子喝起來，就算沒有任何胃口也要全部吃完，他得盡力補充營養。  
  
嚐著無味的米粥，古雷想著布朗尼的口感，漸漸懷念起那甜膩的味道。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
加洛騎著車來到普羅米波利斯的邊境停下來，拿著望遠鏡聚焦邊境的出入境管理站，一般來說合法公民們都是走這通關，既然古雷說沒問題，那就大搖大擺從這回去。  
  
整了整衣裝，機車進入車道，神態自若地排著隊，輪到他的時候開始找著錢包。  
  
「哎、等一下喔。」在身上摸來摸去，加洛東掏西掏，邊境檢查機器人待命著，加洛尷尬地笑了笑，再等一下。  
  
「找到了、找到了。」掏出證件，加洛遞給機器人，機器人的掃瞄器刷了下條碼，資料連結系統開始核對身分。  
  
WARNING！特殊通緝犯！  
  
_——●▲●——-——__訊息攔截——-——資料竄改——-——●▲●——_  
  
『加洛．提莫斯，合法公民。』綠燈亮起，柵欄升起示意加洛通過。  
  
加洛重新騎上車，擺了手勢後道別，油門一催順利入境。  
  
「真的跟古雷說得一樣順利呢⋯⋯」加洛不可思議地騎著車，總覺得哪裡奇怪，普羅米波利斯還沒通緝他嗎？或是故意引他進來？唔，怎麼古雷這麼篤定沒問題？加洛想了想乾脆不想了，反正他進來啦。  
  
來到里歐指示的安全屋地址，翻找著有用的工具，開了抽屜出現槍枝跟彈匣，猶豫了會沒有拿出來，重新把抽屜關上。  
  
接下來便是等待。加洛稍為用手指撥開窗簾，他預計晚上行動，但是現在外頭的陽光充足，離太陽西下還有段時間。加洛坐在椅子上閉目養神，手指敲著大腿。  
  
腦袋想到了什麼，他站了起來。  
  
戴上帽子與口罩，外套拉鏈拉到胸口，他違背里歐以及古雷的叮嚀，決定冒著風險去找人。騎著車奔馳在道路上，一直到普羅米波利斯最大的慈善基金會建築附近停下，他待在樹蔭下，拿出防追蹤的手機撥打一串號碼。  
  
電話過了一段時間被接起，電話另一頭的女聲疑惑地詢問是哪位。  
  
「艾娜，是我。」  
  
『欸、加洛嗎？』  
  
「我在你外面對街左轉不遠處的樹蔭下，能過來找我嗎？有急事，拜託了。」  
  
「對了，不要跟任何人說是我找你。」  
  
感受到加洛的嚴肅語氣，艾娜頓了會答應。  
  
加洛等了約十分鐘，熟悉的粉紅色頭髮身影出現在街上，他站在原地等待對方氣喘吁吁跑來。  
  
「怎麼了？這樣鬼鬼祟祟的打扮？」艾娜上下打量完全不是加洛平常穿衣風格的打扮。  
  
「我們去別的地方說話吧？披薩店如何？」加洛提議。  
  
「欸？」  
  
「不好意思，我餓了。」加洛抱著後腦勺歉意地說。  
  
艾娜無語地看著他，自己可還是有工作的，蹺班不是為了來吃披薩。但是看著跟平常很不同的加洛，想到這兩天對方失蹤，這時卻突然出現以這身打扮出現，一定是有什麼事情發生，於是艾娜還是跟了過去。  
  
「艾娜！還有加洛嗎？歡迎光臨！」進到披薩店，店長大叔對著兩人打了招呼，後面正在整理東西的愛德華也靦腆地打了招呼。  
  
這時間點店裡沒什麼人，加洛跟艾娜坐到裡面最角落，店長大叔詢問一樣地獄激辣瑪格麗特披薩一份嗎？  
  
「兩份！拜託了！」加洛拆下口罩，朝氣地加餐。  
  
「好喲！」店長大叔吆喝，愛德華點了點頭，開始做準備，雖然現在他有一隻手掌是義肢，還是努力做著美味可口的披薩。  
  
「這兩天伊格尼斯完全聯絡不上你，大家都很擔心你怎麼了？」艾娜擔心地說。  
  
「抱歉讓大家擔心，一言難盡這兩天發生的事情。」加洛笑了笑。「我有件事想先問妳，妳可以先回答我嗎？」  
  
艾娜點點頭，困惑地看著加洛。  
  
「艾娜，妳知道艾莉絲都在做什麼嗎？」  
  
艾娜訝異加洛的提問，她搖了搖頭。  
  
「我不知道姊姊在做什麼，但是我知道她不喜歡現在的工作，而且最近她沒有回家⋯⋯」想到姊姊，艾娜很是擔心，艾莉絲這兩天都沒有回家，只有傳了訊息說實驗很忙，需要待在實驗室幾天。  
  
「加洛，你一定遇上事情了，可以跟我說嗎？」摸著水杯邊緣，艾娜詢問。  
  
加洛承認自己的確需要找人抒發，待披薩上來以後小聲敘述起這兩天發生的事。  
  
「怎麼會，那我姊姊也可能被政府⋯⋯」艾娜擔憂起來，然後下了決定。  
  
「你接下是要回家對吧？讓我一起去吧。」  
  
「好。」加洛咬著披薩說，他知道讓艾娜加入是一個風險，但是打從一開始他就決定這麼做了。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
螢幕上跑著數據，艾莉絲面無表情地看著最後數據顯示的結果：實驗失敗。  
  
打著這次的實驗紀錄，艾莉絲突然接到司政官的通訊，本來面無表情的表情出現變化，她皺著眉頭接通。  
  
『實驗結果還是失敗，我的忍耐到了極限，博士。』司政官開門見山說。  
  
「我已經跟你說了，說了很多次，我不是這方面的專業⋯⋯」打從一開始就是不可能研究出來的，要她來研究這種生物基因的事情，還是如此突破現有知識的東西，根本與她所擅長的領域隔了十萬八千里，司政官明明知道，卻還是逼著她不停做著研究。  
  
『但是你跟古雷共事過不是嗎？他利用燃燒者實驗出來了FD60007，你也有參與，博士。』  
  
總是重複一樣的說詞，艾莉絲膩了，懶得與對方爭論自己主要是研究引擎的部分，她木訥地整理著數據。  
  
『FD60007，我們需要它，但是妳什麼都做不出來，既然如此我替妳安排了新的工作。』司政官語畢，艾莉絲接收到了新的訊息，反正一定也是要她想盡辦法重現古雷別的發明，前幾次都是這樣的，這次會是什麼？抱持著這樣的心情，艾莉絲打開訊息欄。  
  
「這是？」艾莉絲不理解地看著調度令，上面寫著人體實驗？她？做什麼？  
  
『這不是妳最擅長的領域嗎？博士？希望這次妳能開心，作為研究對象。』  
  
「開什麼玩笑！亞歷山大司政官！」艾莉絲激動地喊起來。「這是違法的！你不能這樣做，而且我也不同意！」居然要她作為實驗體被研究，絕對不可能答應這種事情。  
  
『反對無效，艾莉絲。』司政官駁回。『既然妳這幾年都沒做出貢獻，不如作為藥物實驗對象弄出一些成績來吧，別忘記當初妳的合約上白紙黑字寫著需要為普羅米波利斯鞠躬盡瘁。』  
  
實驗室的門開啟，艾莉絲不知所措看著湧入的警備隊，她被銬住手銬。  
  
在被催促著離開時，艾莉絲哀傷地說：「亞歷山大司政官，這麼多年過去了，你總是冠冕堂皇說著要復興這個國家，不停向其他國家開空頭支票，承諾以古雷的發明作為軍武販售，以此吸取大量的資金，還有FD60007修復細胞技術⋯⋯」  
  
「要我去複刻古雷的發明，而不是把我安排在我所擅長的宇宙引擎開發，讓我毫無用武之地，不應該是一心為著這個國家著想該有的決策。」  
  
「我一開始不懂你的舉動，但是漸漸明白了。」艾莉絲自嘲地說：「你在報復吧，亞歷山大。」  
  
「因為我在帕納索斯計畫做過的事情，你沒有打算放過我。」艾莉絲自顧自說著，亞歷山大早已經切斷通訊了。  
  
艾莉絲曾經做了錯事，她很後悔，而她所做的事情也造成她現今的局面。  
  
對於即將作為實驗體的事實，艾莉絲很平靜地接受，她唯一掛念的只有一個人。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
晚上，月亮高掛。  
  
加洛在黑漆漆、靜悄悄的街上騎著車，明明現在才晚餐時間結束不久，這裡卻像是深夜般寂靜，只有機車呼嘯而過的聲響。  
  
「以前有這麼死氣沈沈嗎？」艾娜在後座詢問。  
  
加洛無奈地說：「近年鄰居搬走的很多，妳也知道普羅米波利斯就業率問題。」本來當初選在這個社區就是以清幽為主，結果現在都快變鬼城了。  
  
把車停在住家外，兩人左顧右看，街上一個人也沒有，兩邊的鄰居也暗著燈，艾娜詢問兩側的房子有住人嗎？  
  
「左邊那間住著人，不過他假日才會回來。」看了隔壁住戶一眼，加洛到了家門前解開電子鎖，開門的同時家裡的燈亮起來。  
  
「需要戒備嗎？」艾娜在後面小聲詢問。  
  
「應該是不用，不過可能會有監視，我盡快找到東西以後走人。」加洛大剌剌地跨步走在地板上，穿過客廳後來到臥室，打開電燈，看向床旁邊的矮櫃。  
  
打開抽屜，黑盒子不在，加洛抱著頭想是到哪裡去了。  
  
「加洛？」艾娜在後面詢問找的東西大概長什麼樣子，她可以幫忙一起找，加洛大概比了盒子的大小，強調外面貼著老舊的消防車貼紙。  
  
艾娜盡力地尋找，不停唸著貼著消防車貼紙的盒子，趴在地上查看是不是掉到沙發下面、翻開客廳的抽屜一一查看、打開電視櫃拿出裡面的東西，就是沒找到黑盒子。  
  
「真是的，不是說很重要的東西嗎？」艾娜叉著腰小小抱怨，突然看到矮櫃上的數位相框，她拿起來，上面正好顯示剛重建完畢時，加洛以及大家在救火隊前拍的大合照，艾莉絲也在合照裡。  
  
姊姊⋯⋯。艾娜看著相片裡的艾莉絲，默默把相框放回去。  
  
「加洛？」艾娜找著人，看到一間房間開著，進去果然看到加洛拿著什麼東西坐在床上。  
  
「找到了。」加洛低著頭說，他打開黑盒子把玩著裡面的東西，在艾娜靠近之前放了回去，重新把黑盒子蓋起來。  
  
「雖然這問題已經不重要了，不過你怎麼會把這麼重要的東西放這裡？」艾娜問，這間應該是客臥房，很簡潔。  
  
加洛笑了笑，詢問艾娜這間房間有什麼不同之處？  
  
艾娜疑惑地皺眉，仔細觀察起房間，整間都是素白色，擺設也很空，只有一張床，一個衣櫃，一副桌椅，準確點來說，這間臥房根本還沒開始擺設與裝潢。  
  
「你想讓誰住在這？」艾娜詢問。  
  
「我一直想著有一天，古雷或許可以離開那間隔離所，然後跟我住在一起。」加洛從床上起身，把黑盒子放入後背包。  
  
「但是我不知道什麼樣的裝潢他喜歡，畢竟以前他展現給我的不知道有多少是真的，可能喜好都不是我所認為的，所以我一直下不定決心這間臥室該怎麼布置才好。」加洛看了看空蕩的房間，不管怎麼設想，他都無法想像古雷究竟喜歡什麼樣的風格。  
  
「加洛，你真笨。」艾娜說，加洛扁起嘴來。  
  
「你直接問他不就好了，或是讓他自己來弄。」艾娜抱著胸說。  
  
加洛點點頭，說得也是。如果有一天，他真的跟古雷重新住在一起了，他們可以一起裝潢他們的家，然後他會問古雷想要什麼樣的風格，家具該買哪些樣式，格局如何擺放，想要買哪些裝飾⋯⋯一點一滴打造好專屬於他們的家。  
  
手機鈴聲響起，兩人同時愣住，艾娜看向加洛，加洛趕緊掏出手機來，看著上面顯示的匿名來電，兩人互看後，加洛接通來電的同時開啟擴音。  
  
『加洛‧提莫斯以及艾娜·阿爾德比特，既然東西找到了，盡快離開你們的住所。』  
  
這聲音是！  
  
「德烏斯博士？！」兩人齊聲同道。  
  
『不知死活的加洛‧提莫斯，這一天我替你做了許多掩護，但是你住家隔壁的監視者我無法控制，他已經成功連絡上政府了，警備隊再過不久就會到你們那，你們得盡快離開。』德烏斯的機械聲警告著兩人，加洛看著手機螢幕的黑屏，想到了什麼正要詢問卻被打斷。  
  
『如果你們被抓那也不甘我的事情了，我已經盡到古雷所請求的事，再見了。』  
  
「你說什麼？博士！等等！」加洛對著手機喊，但是通訊已經掐斷。  
  
他握緊著手機，激動地喊：「你聽得到對吧？博士！你一定聽得到！回答我！」  
  
毫無任何回音，加洛咬緊著唇，他有事要與博士確認。  
  
「加洛。」艾娜催促地看向他，加洛應了聲，當務之急是先離開這裡。  
  
他們上了車，加洛油門一催，迅速離開了社區。  
  
「抱歉，有件事希望你能幫忙。」急速中，艾娜緊緊貼著加洛的後背，嚴肅地在對方耳邊說。  
  
「好。」加洛答應。  
  
「我還沒說要幫什麼。」被風吹亂髮型，艾娜對於加洛的反應笑出聲來。  
  
「我知道你要說什麼啊，在離開之前，至少要救你姊姊出來對吧？」加洛把油門催大，藍色的眼睛直直看著前方道路，眼中的紅此時此刻燃燒著。  
  
「⋯⋯謝謝。」艾娜說，念出艾莉絲所在的實驗室地址。  
  
他們不會空手營救，得先準備一些裝備才行。加洛在道路交叉處轉了彎，首先他們得去一個地方。  
  
「艾娜，幫我拿出口袋裡的手機，撥打給露琪亞還有伊格尼斯隊長。」  
  
「好！」  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
同時間，遙遠的基地中。  
  
古雷在病房內閉目養神，突然劇烈咳嗽起來。  
  
摀住嘴巴的手攤開，都是血。  
  
他靜靜地拿著衛生紙擦乾淨，不去管嘴巴的腥味，腦袋只想著加洛可不要做什麼蠢事。  
  
「咳！」忍不住咳出來，衣裳跟棉被都沾上了紅，他煩躁地抹掉嘴角的血。


	9. 第八章

_他跪在摯愛的墓前，痛苦地哭著。 _  
  
_「憑什麼。」 _  
  
_「憑什麼。」 _  
  
_「憑什麼。」 _  
  
_「憑什麼，你們可以安然無恙地活著。」 _  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
「好呀，快來吧，我有好多好東西唷。」   
  
「你是笨蛋嗎？」掛斷。   
  
兩極的反應並不讓加洛感到意外，他騎著摩托直搗第三分隊，讓艾娜先去開飛行器，加洛跑到維修室，打開纏鐵火的維修艙後鑽了進去。   
  
好多年沒有動一動了啊，老朋友。發動引擎，加洛熟練地操作，這時一聲怒喝阻擋了他的行動。   
  
「離開那裡，否則我開槍了。」伊格尼斯面無表情地舉著槍威嚇，加洛淡淡地回了一句做不到，然後操作著機甲一步、一步地向著出口前進。   
  
「加洛！」伊格尼斯喊。   
  
「開槍吧，隊長，這樣之後寫報告你也比較好不被追究。」加洛說。   
  
伊格尼斯看著加洛心意已決的神情，毫不留情地扣下板機，全數命中牆壁跟地板。嘆了口惡氣，他收起槍，罵道：「臭小子。」   
  
「發生了什麼？」伊格尼斯問，突然接到加洛要攻入普羅米波利斯研究所的宣言，連艾娜也一起，這幾天加洛都發生了什麼事情。   
  
加洛頓了會，道：「沒時間解釋了，抱歉了隊長，我可能要被革職了。」纏鐵火攻向還沒反應過來的伊格尼斯，後者剛做出防禦就被擊飛，撞上雜物後倒地不起。   
  
襲擊完以後，加洛的眼神暗了暗，頭也不回地離開。   
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
露琪亞有很多發明，很多、很多。   
  
「這個裝到纏鐵火背甲後可以飛了唷，這樣纏鐵火就是陸空戰甲了。」露琪亞操作著儀器，聚精會神地組裝著機甲，她早想這麼做了。「沒時間做微調了，湊活著用吧，不過也不會太差就是了。」   
  
「這些也都拿去。」露琪亞把自己的一些小發明交給加洛跟艾娜。   
  
「露琪亞，你這樣幫我們沒關係嗎？」艾娜問，換來露琪亞的打包票，保證沒問題。   
  
「我除了是瘋狂科學家，也是駭客喔。」露出得意的神情，露琪亞順利把飛行器組裝到纏鐵火背了，問：「你們有什麼計畫嗎？」   
  
「直接衝進去，找到艾莉絲！」加洛大喊，露琪亞瞭然，果然是笨蛋才會說的話。   
  
「先癱瘓研究所的警備系統，這方面還得拜託露琪亞了，弄到建築物地圖後潛入，找到姊姊馬上離開，不過我以為是我開著飛行器載大家走？」艾娜不理解為什麼加洛還把纏鐵火開出來了，不是說纏鐵火不好，只是這樣會不會太高調？   
  
加洛一本正經說：「覺得好像要開它，就把它開出來了。」   
  
艾娜跟露琪亞紛紛白眼。   
  
「那麼作戰就這樣吧⋯⋯」三人研議。   
  
警備隊搜索完加洛的房子，沿著救火隊第三分隊時只找到因為收傷而昏迷的伊格尼斯，警備隊隊長詢問屬下追查加洛的進度。   
  
「監視器只記錄到他開著機甲到街上就失去了訊號。」屬下報告著，警備隊隊長沉下臉，屬下趕緊補充：「但是目擊機甲的民眾很多！偵測器也都派出去了！不會放過任何蛛絲馬跡！」   
  
「Ａ區掃描完畢，沒有目標人物。」「Ｂ區掃描完畢，沒有目標人物。」「Ｃ區⋯⋯」   
  
聽著回報，警備隊隊長緊皺著眉頭，已經封鎖的邊境沒傳來任何消息，警備隊嚴查每個通關口，就算硬闖也會被火炮狙擊，那麼加洛‧提莫斯鐵定還在城市，逮捕只是時間問題，這麼想的同時，整個區暗下，停電了。   
  
一瞬間警備隊備戰，隊長馬上通訊後勤通訊組成員，詢問怎麼回事？   
  
「隊、隊長，停電了⋯⋯」對方結巴說。   
  
「我當然看得出來！」煩躁地怒斥，要他們趕緊聯絡普羅米波利斯的電力系統維護，務必立即恢復。   
  
「還有交通系統也當機了⋯⋯」屬下回報才結束，周遭開始響起汽車喇叭聲，還有人們的喧嘩。   
  
「報、報告，隊長，停電區域是、是、」看著全息地圖上顯示的影響區域，通訊員吞了口水，對著麥克風說：「普羅米波利斯全境。」   
  
「交通、電力系統全境癱瘓，防空系統故障、邊境國防系統故障，全部得切換成人工模式⋯⋯」   
  
警備隊隊長愣住，他環視著漆黑的周遭，全境？   
  
整個普羅米波利斯？   
  
──此時的研究所院區。   
  
漆黑的大樓不過一會亮起燈來，備用發電機開始運作。   
  
「露、露琪亞，我以為妳只是要癱瘓研究所所在的地區而已。」艾娜目瞪口呆，露琪亞剛剛是不是做了什麼很不得了的事情？   
  
露琪亞按了按手指關節，輕鬆地解釋：「本來普羅米波利每個禮拜都會更新防護系統，但是五年前開始就一直維持舊版本，不知道政府的資安團隊怎麼想的，莫怪我沒事就把整個系統摸透了啦。」如果這座城市還是每個禮拜維護的話，露琪亞的破解再快也無法撼動整座普羅米波利斯，了不起停擺一條街就是極限了。   
  
「既然要搞事，就要搞大。」露琪亞道。   
  
「謝了。」加洛開著纏鐵火衝向研究所，艾娜跟在後面，纏鐵火直接了當地撞開門，他們無視警鈴，沿著露琪亞提供的路線圖直奔所長室，中間雖然有遇到武力系統阻擋，但是在纏鐵火的發威下一一被暴力突破，這已經不是潛入，而是攻破。   
  
「這不是派上用場了嗎！」加洛喊，艾娜敷衍地附和。   
  
熱死槍三、兩下把所長室的門破壞，加洛進到裡面，槍對準裡頭的老頭，詢問：「艾莉絲在哪？」   
  
「你只要說出來我不會對你怎樣的喔。」加洛舉著槍坦然自若地說。   
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
一陣的吵雜聲讓艾莉絲混沌的腦袋發疼，從剛剛開始警鈴就一直響不停。被綁在實驗椅上的她恍惚看著緊閉的實驗門被破壞，因為近視而模糊的視線看不清都發生了什麼，一直到被溫柔地擁抱住，聞到了熟悉的香味，她才反應過來。   
  
「艾娜？」她慢了拍子問，只模糊聽到艾娜焦急地說了什麼，然後自己身上的束縛被解開，身體徹底被擁入妹妹的懷抱中。   
  
「姊姊！姊姊！妳聽得到嗎？」艾娜對著懷裡無神的艾莉絲呼喊，明明才幾天沒見而已，為什麼會變成這樣？   
  
「她被打了藥，艾娜，我們快點離開吧！」加洛緊緊鎖著眉，難以想像如果他們沒有前來救援，艾莉絲的處境會不會跟古雷一樣。   
  
駕駛著纏鐵火開道，他們得趕緊離開，再晚警備隊的人馬來了，離開就難了。   
  
艾娜背艾莉絲跑著，來到建築物外的草坪，飛行器停在那，只要把姊姊放進後面的避難空間，剩下的只要照著露琪亞的指示飛離就可以了。   
  
「艾娜⋯⋯」艾莉絲有氣無力地說。「我們去哪？」   
  
「離開普羅米波利斯。」艾娜喘著氣回答，還有一段距離，就快到了！   
  
艾莉絲遲鈍的大腦消化完訊息後，道：「等等，司政官他不會放過我的⋯⋯」   
  
「不用擔心！司政官抓不到的！」艾娜篤定地說，加洛很厲害，里歐也很厲害，還有露琪亞幫忙，才不怕什麼司政官！   
  
「艾娜⋯⋯我們在哪？」艾莉絲模糊地看著周遭，沒了眼鏡使得她辨別事物有了困難，奔跑造成的顛簸更讓她看不清。   
  
「外面的草坪上，姊姊不要擔心，快安全了！」   
  
外面的草坪⋯⋯艾莉絲睜大眼，不行！有埋伏！印證艾莉絲所想，她驚見艾娜的側腦上有紅點，她一瞬間失去任何思考。   
  
「艾娜！」   
  
艾娜只聽到艾莉絲焦急地大喊一聲，被撲倒的同時聽到背後有碎裂的聲音，然後是濕濕熱熱的液體濺到了身上。   
  
「艾莉絲！艾娜！」不遠處的加洛大吼，纏鐵火馬上衝刺到兩人身旁，保護住兩人。   
  
艾娜跌在地上，她慢慢轉頭看向壓在身上的艾莉絲，雙眼的眼瞳因為刺激而縮緊。   
  
「姊姊？」   
  
不可控制的驚叫爆起，加洛沉著臉色看著艾娜渾身是血抱著艾莉絲，他緊緊咬著牙，凶狠地環繞四周。這時露琪亞的通訊傳來，對方因為憤怒而壓低著聲音，警告九點鐘方向有狙擊手，要他們小心。   
  
露琪亞知道她的提醒來遲了，咬斷嘴裡的棒棒糖。   
  
「艾娜⋯⋯」加洛在周遭投出煙霧彈，隱藏蹤跡之餘嘗試呼喚哭喊的同伴，艾娜在被呼喊了幾次後靜了聲，愣愣地低著頭，看著懷裡漸漸失去溫度的艾莉絲。   
  
「明明只差一點了⋯⋯只差那麼一點就安全了⋯⋯」艾娜喃喃自語，飛行器就在幾步之遙。   
  
加洛沈默地操作著纏鐵火把沒了反應的艾娜抱起，對方掙扎地要抱著艾莉絲一起離開。   
  
「艾娜，我只能帶妳離開，沒辦法多載一個人。」加洛苦澀地說。   
  
「那你滾開！我自己來！」艾娜掙脫了加洛的纏鐵火，抱著艾莉絲跑到飛行器旁，打開後艙，把艾莉絲輕輕地放進去。艾娜一直哭著，她抹掉眼淚後還是不停哭著，臉上除了淚水還沾滿了血跡，進到飛行器的駕駛座，她沾血的雙手操控飛行器飛起來。   
  
「走吧，我們離開。」加洛沉沉地說。   
  
艾娜沒有回應，無神地跟著前頭的加洛，漸漸地眼淚不流了。   
  
「露琪亞，那個狙擊手是怎麼回事。」加洛問。   
  
露琪亞沈默了會，回答：「目前看來，狙擊手從最開始就在那裡。」如果真是這樣，那麼政府早就料到他們會來營救艾莉絲。   
  
「我知道了。」加洛的面色因爲夜晚而看不清。   
  
「加洛，我隨後跟上你們，我們在境外集合。」太大意了。露琪亞捂住臉，他們的計畫雖然倉促卻沒有任何缺失，但是誰能知道，原來從一開始就有人埋伏在研究所外等待他們的到來，並且抱持著無限的惡意，當他們以為營救成功時，給了他們最無情的一擊。   
  
被陰了一把，難說她的座標不會被反追蹤，露琪亞決定跑路。她從椅子上起身，開始簡單整理行頭，一旁的維尼擔憂地看著她慍怒的模樣。   
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
司政廳，司政官的辦公室。   
  
司政官聽著下屬的回報，狙擊的目標本來是艾娜‧阿爾德比特，沒想到最後艾莉絲博士卻捨身救了妹妹一命。   
  
「真可惜。」亞歷山大司政官綠色的眼滿是不在意，他看著外頭漆黑的風景，電力正逐漸恢復正常，好幾處的燈光重新亮起。   
  
他刻意留著資安漏洞，總算有愚蠢的魚兒上鉤了。   
  
「司政官，緊急會議就要開始了。」幕僚這時提醒，亞歷山大把手上的相框放回桌上。   
  
相框裡穿著畢業袍的紅髮綠眼女孩正抱著年輕些的亞歷山大，兩人對著鏡頭燦爛笑著。從同樣髮色、瞳色跟膚色判斷，不難看出兩人的血緣關係。   
  
亞歷山大看了相框最後一眼，站起身。   
  
「馬上來。」語畢，他換上了嚴肅的表情。   
  
進到了會議室裡，面對眾官員，他坐在主位開門見山地說：「我們被恐怖襲擊了。」   
  
「好在我方的防護系統緊急應變，沒有鑄成任何重大災害，但是研究所院區還是被攻擊。」亞歷山大讓屬下播放早前在研究所大樓錄製到的影像。   
  
『艾莉絲在哪？』影像裡的加洛冷酷地舉著槍問。   
  
『你只要說出來我不會對你怎樣的喔。』   
  
亞歷山大看了看幕僚，幕僚點頭，亞歷山大嘴角稍作翹起後重新沉下來，維持嚴肅的表情看著接下來的捏造影像。   
  
『你、你們想做什麼？』老院長抖著聲調詢問。   
  
『想做什麼？當然是為了讓這個世界更美好呀，為此得先推翻普羅米波利斯的政權，這得借用艾莉絲博士的科技力呢。』影像裡的加洛露出笑容，有些癲狂地說：「不如你也加入我們吧，跟隨里歐，為了舊燃燒者們。」   
  
『你可是普羅米波利斯的英雄！你瘋了！』老院長激動地說。   
  
『你做出了選擇了嗎？真遺憾。』影像裡的加洛面無表情地看著老院長，扣下板機，影像就此結束。   
  
會議室裡的官員們爆出不可置信的討論聲，那個加洛‧提莫斯居然殺人了，怎麼會！   
  
亞歷山大讓眾人安靜，嘆息地說：「警備隊已經掌握到了消息，昔日的英雄，加洛‧提莫斯一直與恐怖份子里歐‧弗提亞有聯繫，而他們的目標是掌握普羅米波利斯，並且宣揚舊燃燒者優越論主義。」   
  
「不幸的是，前幾天他們攻入古雷‧佛塞特的隔離所，劫走了古雷‧佛塞特。」亞歷山大要又爆出討論的眾人安靜，懊惱地道：「難以想像萬一古雷‧佛塞特支援他們技術的話會發生什麼事情，你們都知道古雷的癲狂，他曾經想毀了全世界。」   
  
「我不會允許他們搗亂得來不易的和平。」亞歷山大站起來。   
  
「即刻起，成立專案小組捉拿恐怖份子里歐‧弗提亞、加洛‧提莫斯、古雷‧佛塞特，通知各國關於三人的通緝令，幫助我國捉拿恐怖份子。」   
  
「還有……」他頓了會。「這個決定很難以抉擇，但是普羅米波利斯可能有恐怖份子潛伏。」   
  
亞歷山大宣布：「為了穩定社會，從現在開始，全國戒嚴。」   
  
他環視著會議室裡的高官們，想著已經不在人世的艾莉絲，差點克制不住地笑出聲，對方可是大功臣，替他釣到了大魚。   
  
謝謝你呀，艾莉絲‧阿爾德比特。   
  
_「亞歷山大？你聽我說，你的仇恨無法帶來任何救贖的。」艾莉絲被綁在實驗椅上，哀傷地看著眼前的男人。 _  
  
_亞歷山大只是報以微笑。 _  
  
_「先聽聽我的臨時打算吧，我在研究所四周安排了狙擊手，如果有人來營救你，正巧是你的妹妹的話，我會讓你先被順利救出去，然後在你們逃離的過程之中，在你眼前狙殺你的妹妹。」 _  
  
_「你覺得這個計畫如何？」亞歷山大問。 _  
  
_「你、你怎麼可以？」艾莉絲恐懼地睜大眼睛，這時李醫生對她施打了大量的藥劑，她的意識陷入模糊。 _  
  
_「艾莉絲博士，我也想讓你嚐嚐失去摯愛的感受，說不定你就能了解我的所作所為了。」 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便當X2


	10. 第九章

_他夢到加洛請求他推薦自己進入救火隊。_  
  
_他夢到加洛在第一次值勤燒傷了左手。_  
  
_他夢到加洛笑著接受頒發的獎牌。_  
  
_他夢到加洛說要救他。_  
  
_他夢到加洛拯救了世界。_  
  
_他夢到加洛說要救他。_  
  
_他夢到加洛說要救他。_  
  
_他夢到加洛滿手血腥。_  
  
_「都是你害的。」_  
  
_他夢醒了。_  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
加洛一行人一路沉默地回到基地，艾娜打開後艙時再次崩潰，裡面的遺體最後由其他人負責善後，露琪亞帶著艾娜先去休息。  
  
「辛苦了。」里歐沉重地對著加洛說，加洛扯了嘴角，最後只是保持沉默。  
  
「古雷呢？」加洛詢問，怎麼沒看到他人？  
  
「稍早的時候他的身體惡化，不用擔心，已經控制住了，現在正在休息。」里歐讓加洛不要擔心，建議再等幾個小時，天亮後再打擾他，也建議加洛去休息一會。  
  
加洛點點頭，不過他決定還是去看古雷一趟，徵求醫生同意以後他進到病房，坐在病床旁，加洛把黑盒子放到床頭櫃上，看著古雷消瘦的臉龐，想要伸手摸，最後還是害怕地縮回手。  
  
「對不起呀，沒有買到布朗尼。」加洛小聲地道歉，藍色的眼黯淡，中間的赤紅也變得無光，他低落地自語：「如果、如果我沒有⋯⋯」  
  
「如果我早一點發現狙擊手就好了，如果一直保護著她們就好了。」  
  
加洛再次道歉，古雷要是知道的話一定要罵他了，事後的懊悔於事無補。他緩緩地靠近古雷，低下頭來，在對方的額頭上輕輕一吻。  
  
「晚安。」  
  
今晚注定是不眠夜。  
  
接近清晨時，里歐接到通知，喬伊回來了。  
  
他立馬到基地的入口處，看到落魄的喬伊披著毯子喝著熱飲，周遭都是值夜班的夥伴，其中一位人員看到里歐後馬上招呼，眾人轉向微微喘息著的里歐。  
  
「喬伊，你還活著⋯⋯」里歐說，但是比起大家的高興，他眼裡更多的是疑惑。  
  
「首領！我逃出來了！」喬伊激動地站起來，他的臉上有著瘀青，露在外面的皮膚也有著受傷的痕跡，顯示主人受到了多慘烈的對待。  
  
「基地的座標被普羅米波利斯掌握了，我不知道他們什麼時候會攻過來，但是這裡已經不安全，我們得馬上離開！」喬伊此話出口，不只里歐震驚，其他人也開始竊竊私語，隱匿的基地怎麼會被發現？  
  
「是古雷·佛塞特，他身上有追蹤器！」喬伊指控。  
  
里歐沈下臉，只要是以前跟隨他的人都知道，里歐曾經被信任的夥伴算計過，那次也是內奸把他們藏匿的村子曝光，他們的人被逮捕，有些人在逮捕過程中喪命，那是里歐的痛，現在卻重蹈覆轍。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
「你們的情況比想像中更嚴峻。」古雷嘲諷地看著在座的人們，一大清早被指控是背叛者也絲毫沒有慌張感，他望向里歐，道：「遇到這種事情，你想怎麼做？」  
  
里歐沒有第一時間回答，他的部下搶先一步，憤慨道：「古雷‧佛塞特果然不可信！把他趕出去！」  
  
「我們得趕緊遷移！」  
  
「誰知道普羅米波利斯會在哪埋伏⋯⋯」  
  
「先把他趕走！」  
  
「太可惡！」  
  
「首領⋯⋯」「首領！」「里歐首領⋯⋯」  
  
里歐讓大家安靜，然後詢問憤慨的喬伊：「你再說一次是怎麼知道古雷出賣了我們？」  
  
喬伊深呼吸以後道：「我被行刑後，普羅米波利斯有一位醫生，我不清楚他是誰，他說他已經掌握到我們基地的位置，還把座標指給我看，因為古雷‧佛塞特身上裝有追蹤器。」  
  
「古雷，你身上有追蹤器嗎？」里歐問。  
  
古雷伸出義肢，說：「我身上唯一可能裝有追蹤器的地方就是這支假手，你們可以檢查看看，勝過我自辯。」  
  
里歐讓人拿探測器仔細檢查，義肢沒有任何問題。  
  
「誰知道他是不是後來自己卸除了。」有人出聲，不信任的眼光紛紛刺向古雷。  
  
「不如這樣吧。」古雷突然拿出一個小黑盒子放在桌上，道：「裡面有我的發明備份，我把他給你們以後，我可以離開。」  
  
眾人議論紛紛，為什麼古雷會提出如此不划算的交易，是不是有什麼陰謀？里歐看著古雷，後者所有的情緒都隱藏在彎彎的笑顏後，於是他瞇起紫眼，質問：「我憑什麼相信你？」  
  
「你們有選擇嗎？」古雷問。「都已經遞橄欖枝給你們了，作為落水狗還不趕緊抓緊？」  
  
「嘴巴放尊重點！」高級幹部氣憤道。  
  
「首領。」坎羅悄悄地給了里歐眼色，里歐要他稍安勿躁，再等會。  
  
「不管洩漏是真是假，我們都得嚴正以待，守備多派人手，同時開始擬定撤退路線，最晚第三天晚上就得出發。」里歐下達指令。  
  
「其他人先出去，坎羅跟古雷留下。」里歐宣布散會，部下們再有異議也知道里歐決定的事情不會改變，只能遵命地離開會議室，不一會只剩下三個人。  
  
「基地真的要棄守了？」坎羅複雜地問，里歐頭疼地揉了揉太陽穴，如果基地真的曝光了，轉移陣地是無庸置疑的事實。  
  
「棄守的事情之後再說，當務之急是要把背叛者找出來，有鎖定的目標？」古雷把黑盒子收起，他配合地演了一場戲，為的就是找出奸細。里歐看向坎羅，坎羅猶豫了會搖頭。  
  
「或許不是高級幹部。」坎羅說，帶著猶豫懷疑：「喬伊他會不會？」  
  
「不是那孩子。」不等里歐開口，古雷首先反駁，他提出了理由：「太單純了，裝不了的。」  
  
「高級幹部是最有可能的，剛剛這幾個人最好注意。」古雷打開全息投影，指出剛剛會議室裡首先激動地要趕他出去的幹部、從頭到尾不出聲的、跟著眾人起鬨的。  
  
什麼道理？坎羅不明白地看著這幾個人，在他眼中沒什麼奇怪的地方。  
  
「古雷，你心中是不是有答案了？」里歐詢問，古雷被逗笑了，道：「怎麼可能？就算是我也沒這麼厲害能馬上分辨出間諜，反而是你對他們的掌握應該比我這個外人還熟才對。」  
  
里歐盯著全息螢幕上的人們不語。  
  
「看來是確認了。」古雷篤定道。  
  
里歐笑得很難看，苦澀地說：「讓我進一步確認。」  
  
「既然如此，我就先回去了。」古雷看事情差不多解決後自己推著輪椅離開，沒有任何心思安慰他人的傷春悲秋，會議室裡剩下里歐跟坎羅。  
  
「里歐，你為什麼這麼確定他不是背叛我們的人？」坎羅詢問，要不是里歐和他保證，他也咬定古雷是背叛者。  
  
對此里歐只說：「我們有過約定，只要他不想打破約定，就絕對不可能背叛。」  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
加洛醒來以後，發現自己錯過了許多，他生氣地站在古雷的病床旁，氣鼓鼓與古雷互相乾瞪眼。  
  
「你跟里歐都是！為什麼不通知我早上的會議？」加洛得知古雷居然被懷疑是內奸，他非常生氣。  
  
「加洛，去拿筆電，我要開始解密了。」  
  
「好，你等我。」  
  
當他拿著筆電回到病房時，突然咳嗽了幾聲，把筆電放到一旁，正準備接過筆電的古雷不明白地看向他，有話要說？  
  
「古雷、那個，你現在有空嗎？」加洛問，古雷的回應是面無表情地看著他。加洛又咳嗽了幾聲掩飾尷尬，他走近古雷身旁，深呼吸以後認真地望著對方。  
  
「現在的時機可能不對，但是我也不知道什麼樣的時機是對的。」  
  
「古雷，我希望你聽我說。」他嘗試輕碰對方，沒有遭到拒絕後露出欣喜的表情。  
  
「我⋯⋯我愛你。」  
  
「我們一起共度難關好嗎？就算現在處境困難，我也相信之後會好的。」滿臉通紅，心臟劇烈跳動著，加洛忐忑地看著古雷，他能感覺到自己並不是一廂情願，但是他不知道古雷會如何回應他的心意。  
  
古雷睜著紅眼愣愣地看著他。  
  
「對不起，我什麼都沒準備，我⋯⋯」沒有第一時間獲得回應，加洛開始慌了，一道笑聲讓他停止無意義的慌亂。  
  
古雷對著他嘲笑，薄唇動著，說：「加洛‧提莫斯，你有病？」  
  
加洛的心痛只是維持了一瞬間，他笑著承認：「嗯，是病，得了喜歡你的病。」  
  
看著加洛的笑顏，古雷不理會，默默打開了黑盒子，翻了翻裡面的東西，他把硬碟拿出來隨意放到一旁，然後拿出纏的模型在手上把玩了會，那是當年加洛存下零用錢買下來的，在古雷眼裡只是一根毫無用處的白色棒子。  
  
加洛靜靜地看著古雷把東西一一拿出，看著對方找到裝有發明備份的小飾品後把黑盒子放到一旁。  
  
「筆電拿來。」  
  
「古雷⋯⋯」  
  
「筆電，拿來。」紅眼睛看著加洛，帶著不容質疑的語氣。加洛默默把筆電給他，然後看著古雷打開筆電開始與備份連線，操作沒一會後解密便完成。  
  
像是終於完成了一件大事，古雷解脫地向後靠，臉上泛起的微笑讓加洛感到不安，好像下一刻古雷就要消失了，升起了這股念頭後加洛抓住對方的手腕，這樣對方就沒辦法擺脫他了。  
  
「你也喜歡我嗎？」加洛認真地追問。  
  
古雷沒表情地看著比他年輕許多的孩子，對方的臉龐已經沒了稚氣，而是成熟男人的輪廓，像海一般的藍眼正直視著自己，炙熱的視線讓他覺得刺眼，於是別過臉龐，卻被溫暖的手輕輕扳回來。  
  
加洛離古雷越來越近，近到能感受到彼此的鼻息，近到兩人的氣氛開始升溫，近到最後加洛的唇碰上微涼的嘴。加洛慢慢閉上眼睛，雙手捧著對方生澀地親吻。  
  
輕含住對方的唇，沒有遭受到反抗讓加洛感到難以言喻的喜悅，舌頭近一步探進去，比起情慾，他的吻更多的是歡喜，彷彿想要透過這場親吻，把自己的愛意都傳達過去。  
  
沉靜在親密的吻之中，加洛慢慢發覺到不對勁，他緩緩睜開眼，對上沒有任何波動的紅眼。他往後退，看著古雷根本沒有任何反應的模樣。  
  
「古雷？」不安重新席捲心頭，加洛不明白地望著對方。  
  
古雷抓著加洛捧著他的臉龐的手，側頭依靠在上面微笑。  
  
「太好了。」  
  
「你就抱持著喜愛我的心吧，然後好好活著，連同我的一份。」  
  
加洛不懂地看著他，什麼意思？  
  
「我不是說過了嗎？」古雷皺著眉，略帶不滿看著加洛。  
  
「我活不久了，大概再過一個禮拜，甚至更早，我就會迎來死亡。」  
  
「騙人。」加洛馬上反駁。  
  
「那是騙人的，你跟李醫生為了騙我，或是你為了不讓我牽扯進來的謊言，反正你騙人。」加洛強調古雷在說謊，那些都是謊言。  
  
古雷不多言，只是把另一隻眼睛的貼布撕下來，露出整隻呈現紫黑色的眼睛，周圍皮膚泛著病態的紅，加洛驚愕地看著傷，眼睛的傷怎麼會惡化成這樣？  
  
「這隻眼睛不行了，必須摘除。」古雷說。  
  
「為什麼？」加洛顫抖著聲音問。  
  
「身體沒辦法修復罷了，眼睛摘除後的傷口也沒辦法癒合，發炎後很快就會影響到腦部。」古雷的語氣帶著無所謂，不像是在說著自己的身體，他拉開自己的衣裳，拆掉傷口上的貼布，露出發炎的部位，甚至有腐爛的跡象。  
  
「我沒救了。」古雷平靜地宣判自己的死刑。  
  
加洛不敢觸碰古雷的身體，怕弄痛對方，他準備叫醫生，醫生能治好的。  
  
「你要逃避現實到什麼時候，加洛。」古雷的話讓加洛瞬間無助起來。古雷真的要死了？他不相信。視線模糊，加洛眨眼後淚水滴落，像是無助的孩子般抓著古雷。  
  
古雷抱著加洛，讓對方擁入自己的懷裡，輕撫加洛的後背，輕聲道：「真讓人不省心，多大的人了還哭。」  
  
古雷拿起作為備份的載體，那是一個菱形的黑色耳環，是古雷唯一曾在公開場合佩戴過的飾品，之後送給了加洛，沒想到對方珍藏起來後從沒戴過，於是現在古雷幫對方戴上。  
  
針刺入耳垂流下鮮血，古雷抱緊吃疼地加洛，要對方不要動，幫忙配戴上後他滿意地捧起耳飾，說：「備份你好好留著，絕對不能給別人，里歐·弗提亞也不行。」  
  
「我跟他達成協議，建國後要推舉你為統治者，不過以防他毀約，除了留給你這個外，我還與德烏斯有交易，讓它協助你。」古雷沈浸地說著他為加洛安排的道路，要加洛整頓沒了普羅米亞後的地球，只要利用他的發明作為有力的籌碼與各國周璇，然後擔任一個明理的統治者，將讓人類再次迎來長久的和平。  
  
「我不要。」加洛打斷他，企圖掙脫古雷的懷抱。  
  
古雷不悅地抱緊拒絕他的加洛，在他耳邊說：「你愛我的話，就不要動。」  
  
「如果你愛著我的話，就好好聽我的話，照著我說的去做。」  
  
加洛一臉受傷地靠在古雷的肩膀上，為什麼古雷要這樣要脅他，現在他跟古雷如此親密，彼此的心卻感覺好遙遠。  
  
「聽好，不管你接受與否，我的死只是時間的問題，而我需要繼承者。」古雷輕聲道，摸著加洛的頭髮，然後拉開距離看著他，道：「你就是我的繼承者，能讓我選上你應該感到高興。」  
  
「我愛你，加洛。」古雷笑得空虛。  
  
「我們是愛人了，那麼完成愛人的遺願不為過吧？」  
  
加洛咬緊著唇，他的胸口湧上難以言喻的火焰，名為憤怒的火。他抓緊古雷的肩膀，大喊：「不要開玩笑了！」  
  
「你少自作主張跟胡言亂語，古雷！」加洛第一次對古雷如此生氣，一邊哭一邊怒喊，他怒視對方，換來的卻是古雷無動於衷的臉，一瞬間加洛感到無力。  
  
「我愛你是認真的，你怎麼可以這樣看輕我。」一邊流著淚一邊說，加洛再次強吻了古雷，這次他得到了回應，於是他洩恨地啃咬著，把古雷推倒在床，壓著對方毫無章法地吻著，一直到最沒法呼吸空氣，他才喘息著離開，低著頭看向床上的古雷。  
  
看到根本沒有任何生氣的紅眼，加洛位居上位的氣勢瞬間消散，他氣得滿臉通紅，氣得自己胸腔疼痛，氣得流出淚水，滴在古雷的臉上。  
  
更糟糕的是，古雷接下來的一句話幾乎擊潰了他。  
  
「你想要我？那趕快吧，趁我的身軀還不那麼令人反胃時。」古雷動著被吻得紅潤的唇說，露出扭曲的笑顏，伸出手來意圖摸向加洛的側顏。  
  
加洛一臉不可置信地躲開對方的觸碰，起身遠離了對方。古雷坐起身，對著他說：「或許晚上的時候？我可以到你房間。」  
  
加洛心痛地看著他，顫抖的唇嘴想要說話，最終憤而轉身逃去，徒留古雷一人。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
加洛跑著，不停跑著，跑到胸口脹痛，跑到上氣不接下氣，最後跑到空無一人的地方，靠在鐵欄杆上猛烈喘息著，然後跪到地上開始乾嘔。  
  
憤怒與悲傷交雜，無處發洩的加洛想要大吼宣洩，最後重重向牆壁揮拳，拳頭挫傷之下，在牆上留下印記。混亂的腦袋跳出疑問，里歐知道古雷要死了嗎？正要拿出通訊器質問，撥打的前一刻停下，他根本不用特別去問，里歐一定知道，但是對方選擇不說。  
  
可惡。捏緊通訊器，加洛咬著牙靠在牆上，漸漸無助起來，他該怎麼辦？他該怎麼拯救古雷？想到古雷的眼神，加洛的心臟又開始抽痛，他不喜歡那樣作賤的神情出現在古雷的臉上。  
  
「我不要，我不要！」加洛不停拒絕著，他不要古雷死。  
  
淚漸漸枯乾，他紅著眼窩在無人的角落，摸著配戴的菱形耳飾，絞盡腦汁想著該怎麼做，卻想不出任何解決的辦法，誰可以治癒古雷？誰可以幫他？誰可以⋯⋯  
  
「德烏斯博士⋯⋯」呢喃。  
  
「德烏斯，你在嗎？」  
  
「拜託，回應我。」  
  
「回應我啊！」加洛怒吼，什麼都沒有發生。  
  
「德烏斯博士，如果你在的話，剛剛發生什麼事你一定都知道了吧。」加洛雙眼無神地看著手裡的通訊器。「古雷說跟你有交易，在他死後你要協助我。」  
  
「你已經協助過我了，不用再躲藏，古雷快死了，我拜託你出來。」  
  
「拜託⋯⋯」加洛不停地自說自話，最後哽咽了起來。絕望之際嘲笑起自己來，為什麼要冀望虛無縹緲的存在？  
  
「算了，誰要指望個老頭。」吸著鼻子，把臉上的淚水跟鼻涕抹掉，加洛站起來。  
  
他不會放棄的，只要死撐過去，一定可以找到辦法。他才不相信古雷說的話，現在的醫療如此發達，有什麼傷病治不好？只是這個基地沒有設備而已，普羅米波利斯的話一定有可以治好古雷的醫生跟儀器。  
  
加洛沒有那麼軟弱，他要讓古雷知道，他的愛有多麼得強。  
  
『你的恢復力實在驚人，加洛‧提莫斯。』機械音突兀地出現，加洛冷漠地看著手上的通訊器，沒等他按下全息投影，螢幕上方自動跳出德烏斯博士的身影。  
  
「你終於出現了，很好。」加洛皮笑肉不笑地看著它，果然德烏斯博士一直都在。  
  
「我有幾件事情要問，好好回答我。」加洛沉著臉說，德烏斯的虛影默不作聲，正等待他提問。  
  
「你為什麼不救古雷？」加洛重重地詢問。既不先問德烏斯與古雷的交易，也不問德烏斯怎麼救古雷，他首先問的是，為什麼不救古雷？  
  
「你可以癱瘓普羅米波利斯的所有系統，也與古雷有聯繫，一定知道古雷遭受著什麼樣的待遇，那你為什麼不救他？」加洛質問，藍眼中的紅漸漸鮮明起來。  
  
德烏斯機械的面孔維持著一號表情，沉默了會後回答：『因為古雷從沒有問過我。』  
  
「什麼？」  
  
『他從沒有向我求救，我為何要救他？加洛‧提莫斯。』德烏斯的回應讓加洛不可置信，這是哪門子的回答？  
  
『我是ＡＩ，不是人，不要以人類的標準來看待我，我也不在乎人類將會如何，之所以會幫古雷‧佛塞特，也只是礙於人類的德烏斯對他有著情感罷了。』德烏斯冷冰冰地說，作為ＡＩ的它從來對人類就不上心，即使是古雷，它也沒有義務要主動幫助對方。  
  
加洛笑了，第一次發現眼前的ＡＩ不該叫人工智能，而是比他還笨的存在，他反問：「所以你只是因為人類的德烏斯博士對古雷的情感，古雷有事相求的時候才答應他？」  
  
ＡＩ表示正確。  
  
「如果古雷不向你求救，你就什麼都不做？」  
  
ＡＩ表示正確。  
  
「那我問你，你跟古雷有什麼交易？」加洛繼續追問，德烏斯馬上回答，並沒有任何交易，古雷單方面的請求它的幫助而已。  
  
加洛不可置信地笑出聲，問：「答應他對你有什麼好處？」  
  
『沒有好處。』德烏斯回應。  
  
「真奇怪，如果沒有好處，你為什麼要答應？不要拿人類的德烏斯當藉口，人類的德烏斯死了，你是你，他是他。」加洛說。  
  
ＡＩ靜默了，過了一會應答：『這個我還在釐清。』  
  
「因為你對古雷有感情，所以才選擇幫他，那不是人類的德烏斯的情感，是出於你自己的意志，我沒說錯吧。」  
  
『⋯⋯這個我會釐清。』  
  
「你慢慢想吧。」加洛說，他現在沒時間關心一個ＡＩ的人格情感問題，現在當務之急的是怎麼救古雷，於是他問：「你知道有什麼辦法能治好古雷嗎？」  
  
德烏斯作為強大的ＡＩ，加洛希冀它可以解決這個問題，但是他的希望落空，德烏斯竟然回答沒有，怎麼可能？德烏斯說謊？  
  
『我很遺憾，加洛‧提莫斯。』ＡＩ說。  
  
「閉嘴。」加洛沉著臉說，既然ＡＩ不是萬能的，他會自己找到辦法。  
  
『古雷自己不想活，你怎麼想都沒用的。』  
  
「你說什麼？」加洛生氣地問，什麼叫做古雷自己不想活？古雷他⋯⋯  
  
加洛一閃而過古雷無光的眼神，還有解密完後解脫的神情，他恍然大悟，他為什麼都沒察覺到？  
  
「為什麼⋯⋯」  
  
『因為負罪心。』  
  
「負罪心？」  
  
接下來不管加洛怎麼質問，德烏斯都沒有回應。德烏斯答應過古雷，要替他守護住秘密，害加洛沾染無辜生命的秘密。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
看著加洛逃走後，古雷靜靜地看著緊閉的房門，微笑的面具漸漸散去，猛烈的咳嗽襲來，縱使古雷立馬掩住嘴，也蓋不住血從縫隙中流出，他喘著氣抹掉血，難受地抓緊胸口。  
  
「加洛⋯⋯」啞著聲音呢喃。  
  
悲哀地笑起來，他從沒想過加洛會愛他，思緒像是被炸彈炸過正混亂著。加洛怎麼可以愛他？加洛應該要恨他，因為他對不起加洛太多。  
  
「不要愛我⋯⋯」一滴淚從古雷的眼角滑落。


	11. 第十章

古雷以為自己厭惡這個小鬼，但是當他從育幼院領養加洛時，他重新思考起自己對這孩子的情感。  
  
「興許是因為你在他身上找尋著什麼吧。」  
  
「不好意思？」古雷不解地看著德烏斯博士，德烏斯摸了摸鬍子，提出了假設：「你跟那孩子有著連結，透過他看到了什麼，所以你特別關注他。」  
  
「我不是很懂。」古雷假裝不懂，卻知道德烏斯說的話是對的，他的確透過加洛看到一樣東西。  
  
他必須承擔的罪。  
  
古雷做任何事情從來不後悔，所以當他站在法庭上的被告席上，被詢問是否有悔意時，他毫不猶豫地否決，在一片譁然之中，古雷只是靜靜地說出他的觀點。  
  
「憑著自己意志做出的決定，就要承擔所造成的一切結果。」古雷靜靜看著律師與法官之間一來一往，他感受到了刺眼的視線，他沒有理會，可能只是哪個前燃燒者正用著眼神洩恨。  
  
一直到第一次開庭結束，古雷才發現那是加洛的視線，與對方對視的瞬間，古雷主動避開了。  
  
古雷透過玻璃牆，看著正拿著話筒與他對話的加洛，對方不停說著樂觀的話語，官司目前進展很順利，新上任的司政官看起來人很好。聽到這古雷差點笑出聲，他知道老同學亞歷山大上任的事情，也知道對方絕對是來報復的，妹妹作為燃燒者被當作實驗體害死，連灰都不剩，亞歷山大怎麼可能會放過他？不過古雷選擇漠視，成王敗寇，既然自己成為了輸家，今後會遭遇什麼都無所謂了。  
  
看著加洛的笑顏，想到對方天真地說要救他，卻不知道一切都是徒勞。  
  
作為殺親兇手，包括亞歷山大在內有許多人恨他，但是為什麼加洛不恨他？古雷困惑地看著對方，加洛察覺到視線，跟著疑惑地歪頭，用著期待的雙眼望著他，古雷別過眼。  
  
判決下來，古雷被監禁在郊外，他知道現在的好日子都是假象，亞歷山大現在忙於重建，但是等一切整頓好以後，等待他的必定是殘忍的私刑。  
  
這期間加洛從來沒停止探望，依舊樂觀得跟個笨蛋一樣，天真的以為世界將會更好，古雷不悅地瞪他，沒了燃燒者以後各國之間將會有新的問題，光是普羅米波利斯未來還能不能存在就是個問題，為什麼這孩子都沒想到這些？這麼傻！加洛就算被古雷瞪也沒知覺地說著這幾天的趣事，徒留古雷自顧自生著悶氣。  
  
真奇怪，事到如今幹嘛還對這孩子發脾氣？古雷不解地想。  
  
「真希望以後能帶著古雷離開這裡，不是劫獄啦，只是希望古雷能跟艾莉絲一樣跟著艾娜住，不是！不是讓你跟艾娜住，只是想說可以跟她們一樣，你住我那⋯⋯」加洛有些語無倫次，古雷愣愣地看著像傻子一樣的加洛，都在說些什麼傻話？  
  
古雷從來不覺得自己需要其他人的幫助，因為他是強大的，但是加洛說要救他，那一刻古雷被打倒在地，腦袋一片空白。當時古雷的心中有股燥熱盤據，他選擇忽視，現在加洛說希望未來能跟他一起住，為什麼心中的那股燥熱重新湧上？  
  
太可笑了。古雷冷下臉，加洛不懂自己哪裡惹他不高興了，想盡辦法逗笑古雷，一直到探望時間結束，古雷都一臉冷漠，這讓加洛很挫敗。  
  
當加洛離去時，古雷在只有他一人的監獄裡重新思索，自己究竟對加洛抱持著什麼情感？  
  
兩個禮拜後，加洛再次準時探訪。  
  
古雷在沙發上翻著書，不是任何科學相關的書籍，而是一本十八世紀法國小說《茶花女》，他一心二用，閱讀的同時聆聽加洛說話，偶爾偷偷瞥一眼觀察加洛的表情，今天似乎特別沒精神。  
  
「這一個禮拜救火隊的工作很多，重建的人員還是不夠，我們一個人當三個人用，哈欠⋯⋯」加洛話說到一半打了大大的哈欠，古雷看著他眼袋泛青，都累這樣了還過來做什麼？萬一騎車的時候睡著怎麼辦。  
  
加洛睡眼惺忪地點著頭，最後不敵睡魔，頭一歪失去意識，古雷的肩膀瞬間遭到重物壓迫，他斜著眼看著靠在他身上沒意識的加洛。  
  
古雷稍微調整了姿勢，讓加洛靠到他大腿上睡覺，他靜靜翻著小說，不知什麼時候開始他在同一頁停留許久，最後乾脆闔上書，他輕輕地順著加洛的頭髮，看著加洛睡死的模樣，口水還流了下來，滴在他的褲子上。  
  
當古雷意識到自己的嘴角竟然上揚，他馬上捂住嘴，心頭開始混亂，自己到底怎麼了？  
  
經歷了如此毀滅性的失敗，你還在奢求得到什麼？古雷冒著冷汗質問自己。  
  
接下來幾個月，每當加洛探望結束，古雷便開始計算下一次對方的到來，還剩十三天，還剩十天，還剩五天，四天、三天、兩天、一天⋯⋯今天他會來嗎？  
  
「古雷，我來囉！」加洛朝氣的聲音傳來。  
  
躁動的心被撫平，古雷臉上維持不冷不熱的表情對上洋溢著笑容的加洛。當一個小時的探望時間結束後，加洛總是保證自己之後還會來，然後依依不捨地告別。  
  
加洛不知道的是，依依不捨的或許不只是他。  
  
在加洛沒來探望的日子裡，古雷翻閱著申請而來的文學著作，為了掩人耳目，他從不看純粹的羅曼史，而是在各種夾雜著探討社會、貧富、親情、婚姻等的作品中找尋裡面關於愛的描述，他需要這些資料去釐清自己的情感。  
  
闔上《玩偶之家》，古雷揉著酸澀的眼，走到夜晚的花園裡，茫然地仰望天上的星星。  
  
他已經習慣以理性看待所有事情，對於自己的情感亦如是，歷時幾個月的自我分析，他終於得出了結論，這讓古雷陷入迷茫，他對加洛的情感不是親情，而是⋯⋯  
  
想到加洛溫暖的藍眼睛，專注看著自己的時候、彎著笑的時候、懊惱地皺著眉的時候、慌張的時候⋯⋯。古雷的心抽動，不該是這樣的，他對加洛不該存在任何感情，那個惹人厭的小鬼，總是不照著自己說的話去做，總是搗亂自己的計劃，總是黏在自己身邊，就算自己露出真面目也不恨他，依舊對著他傻傻地笑。  
  
傻子。  
  
古雷繼續計算著加洛下一次探望，卻先等來亞歷山大的報復，當他被銬在刑椅上的時候，內心意外的平靜，這一天總算是來了，透過早先加洛喋喋不休的報告，得知城市重建得差不多了，那麼離自己的死刑也近了。  
  
這樣也好，他在這個世間已經沒有任何的留戀。想到那抹藍髮的身影，自己不在的話對方剛開始會很傷心吧，不過那孩子恢復得很快，過不了多久又會生龍活虎的。至於自己對那孩子的感情，就讓他帶著離開人間吧。  
  
「就這麼讓你死，太便宜你了。」行刑後，恍惚之間古雷聽到這句話，他還活著？  
  
「我妹妹生前遭受的痛苦，我要加倍償還。」亞歷山大對著古雷厲聲道，可惜後者沒有太大反應，於是亞歷山大拋出另一則消息，他告知了加洛在和平演講殺人的事情。  
  
古雷眼中閃過驚愕，滿腔怒意地抓緊手，氣得臉色發白，對方怎麼敢！  
  
_都是你害的。_  
  
古雷剎那間陷入空白，都是他害的？對啊，都是他。  
  
害了加洛沒有親人，現在還害加洛成為了殺人犯。  
  
加洛總是準時地每隔兩個禮拜來探望，即使身上傷痕累累，頭纏著繃帶，他也依舊準時到來。古雷靜靜聽著對方說著最近發生的事情，簡單帶過了和平演講的事情，總是朝氣的藍眼睛這一次蒙上了一層灰。古雷想要加洛不要再說了，強顏歡笑難看死了。  
  
但是古雷什麼都不能做，周遭全是監視器，他不能再讓亞歷山大抓到把柄。於是他只能維持著慣有的冷淡，甚至態度越來越惡劣。  
  
危機意識太晚到來，他太大意了，不能再犯第二次錯，他首先秘密連絡上德烏斯博士，讓ＡＩ把他的發明資料都銷毀，亞歷山大休想拿他一分一毫的成果。接著進一步策畫該如何保護加洛，德烏斯博士終究只是ＡＩ，不能把加洛冀望於一個機器上；里歐‧弗提亞不可否認是優秀的人才，但是沒了普羅米亞的能力，估計自身難保；至於他自己？他已經是沒有未來的人。  
  
這個世界太殘酷，敵人太多，作為罪人的我，到底該怎麼做才能守護你。  
  
古雷想到自己一直以來的做法，他最終決定要把加洛塑造成第二個他，只有加洛強大，其他人才無法撼動，不管加洛願不願意，他相信對方未來一定能領悟他的用心良苦。然後他利用普羅米亞的文字釋放情報，相信以里歐的才智知道該怎麼做。  
  
實施計畫的每一天，古雷同時接受著懲罰。加諸在他身上的所有刑罰都是應得的，因為他對不起加洛太多，理應受罰，更不用說有什麼資格對加洛產生不該有的感情。  
  
「我愛你。」當加洛向他告白，古雷差點控制不住爆發。  
  
你怎麼可以愛我？你怎麼能愛我？古雷想要大吼，想要打醒加洛，但是不行，如果這麼做，前面為了保護加洛的所作所為都會功虧一簣，絕對不能讓加洛察覺到異樣，不能讓加洛察覺到**他愛他**。  
  
強硬抽離自己的感情，古雷開始吐出傷害加洛的言語，甚至不帶任何愛意地回應加洛：「我愛你。」  
  
看到加洛憤怒又受傷的表情，古雷無視宛如被刀割的心，當一個混蛋繼續要脅加洛，如果能讓加洛討厭的話就再好不過了，不然當他走了的時候，加洛一定會很傷心。  
  
把咳出的血胡亂地拿了紙巾擦掉，古雷什麼都不在乎，不在乎人類今後會怎樣，不在乎普羅米波利斯會怎樣，不在乎里歐他們會怎樣，他只在乎加洛能不能好好的。  
  
這是他的愛，為此他不在乎任何犧牲，包含犧牲自己。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
加洛開著纏鐵火在荒原中飛行。  
  
「等一切塵埃落定，我要先揍古雷兩拳。」  
  
『加洛‧提莫斯，你確定要這樣做？不惜犧牲自我也要救古雷？』德烏斯博士詢問。  
  
「不要亂講話，誰要犧牲啊，這樣誰來愛古雷那混蛋，我也不接受他愛別人喔，這方面其實我滿自私的。」加洛義正嚴詞地更正德烏斯。  
  
『你的計劃太亂來，不確定因素過多。』德烏斯博士分析道。  
  
加洛笑了笑，他是有一些備用方案，不過能不用還是不要用得好，他輕鬆地說：「出問題再說吧，總之如果順利讓古雷有著活下去的念頭的話，剩下的就拜託你了，博士。你可是我們兩個的一切希望，好好表現。」  
  
『如果他依舊不想活呢？』  
  
加洛雲淡風輕地回應：「大不了來世再相逢。」  
  
在暮色中，他駕駛纏鐵火快到普羅米波利斯境外時遇到了警備隊，看來普羅米波利斯正準備向里歐的基地進攻，正巧被他碰上了。  
  
打開駕駛艙，加洛揮著手招呼，警備隊馬上圍剿，熱兵器的槍口全數對準他。  
  
「叫亞歷山大司政官出來，我有他要的東西。」加洛囂張地說，一陣涼風吹來，剛好吹動他的菱形耳飾。  
  
加洛瞇起藍眼睛滿意地看著警備隊聯繫人，今夜剛好是新月，沒有任何月光映照，他微笑的神情充滿晦暗。  
  
他要給古雷一個教訓，讓古雷知道，就算是他也會發火。


	12. 第十一章

_從火場出來，古雷緊緊抱著懷裡的孩子，好像對方就是他的全世界。_  
  
_「沒事了、沒事了⋯⋯」他喃喃自語，不知道安慰的是孩子，還是他自己。_  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
把玩手上的菱形耳飾後放到無線連結區，大量的資料頓時投影在會議桌上，亞歷山大審視的目光看向一旁抱著胸膛、大腳岔開坐在位子上的加洛。  
  
「怎麼樣？可以答應我的條件了吧？」對上司政官的目光，加洛不耐煩問。  
  
「治療古雷當然可以做到，他的發明FD60007能讓細胞再生。」亞歷山大說，當加洛以為這是同意的意思時，他被兩旁的警衛架住。  
  
「沒想到你是這麼卑鄙的人。」加洛被迫雙膝跪在地上，即使頭被槍指著也不服地瞪視眼前的亞歷山大。  
  
「你知道古雷怎麼發明出FD60007的嗎？」亞歷山大走到加洛面前，俯視著對方回答：「對燃燒者的人體實驗讓他研究出人體的細胞再生，不知道犧牲了多少人才換來的惡魔研究。」  
  
看著加洛不為所動的模樣，亞歷山大勾起微笑。  
  
「這項發明很值錢，甚至將改變人類的歷史，細胞再生不只是單純修復肉體，甚至能讓人類長生不老。」走到會議桌旁，瀏覽著古雷的發明，能把物質轉換成土壤的FD60029、能讓超新星凍結的FD60031、能切開硬質地脈的FD60040……。這些東西不只能帶來錢財，也能作為強大的武力，只要擁有這些，國家將會富強。  
  
亞歷山大抓起菱形耳飾丟到地上，狠狠地踩下去。  
  
「你做什麼！」不理會加洛的怒喊，亞歷山大洩恨地踐踏著，一直到耳飾碎裂。  
  
「⋯⋯我不在乎錢財或是權力，更不在乎這個國家，我甚至希望這個由古雷打造的城市盡快毀滅。」背對著加洛的亞歷山大如此說著。  
  
「在我最重要的人已經不在這世上後，一切都不重要了。」  
  
加洛愣住，他一直沒認真想過對方做這一切的目的，只以為是什麼無聊的野心促使罷了，但現在看來似乎另有隱情。  
  
「說來我還得謝謝你。」亞歷山大轉過身，綠眼睛看著加洛。  
  
「謝謝你救了席瑪。」  
  
加洛一時之間不能理解亞歷山大的道謝，席瑪⋯⋯？仔細看著亞歷山大棕紅的頭髮、綠色的眼睛、棕色的膚色，他的左手微微抽動，他怎麼會沒發現？  
  
「你是席瑪的親人？」加洛問。  
  
「我是她的哥哥。」亞歷山大說。  
  
「古雷的實驗害死了席瑪，所以我恨他，把他千刀萬剁也不為過。」亞歷山大的確做到了，盡所能地折磨著古雷，看著古雷因為酷刑而疼痛的模樣，亞歷山大總會想當年席瑪是不是也很痛？想到這點，心中便生了恨，恨促使他變本加厲的虐待。  
  
「里歐的屬下，那兩個叫坎羅跟梅斯的傢伙在基地對吧？」  
  
加洛不懂亞歷山大怎麼突然問起這兩個人，不解地看著他。  
  
「害席瑪變成燃燒者的始作俑者，這次我不會放過他們。」亞歷山大眼裡滿滿的恨，上次利用加洛殺害他們失敗了，這次他要親手解決。亞歷山大甚至恨著所有燃燒者，恨為什麼死的不是他們，而是他的席瑪。  
  
加洛看著這樣的他，心中突然產生了一個猜想。  
  
「艾莉斯是你殺死的？」加洛問，亞歷山大大方地承認是自己指使的沒錯，艾莉斯曾經是燃燒者引擎的研究員，只要是害過席瑪的人，他一個都不會放過。  
  
「本來是想要殺了艾莉斯博士的妹妹，讓她也嚐嚐我的痛，好好反省自己做過的事，可惜出了些小差錯。」  
  
看著亞歷山大遺憾的模樣，加洛覺得荒謬，眼前的人已經被恨意蒙蔽了理智，打著為了至親的名號，變成了另一種惡魔。  
  
「你做了這些席瑪也不會高興！」加洛難受地指責，對於自己第一個救助對象，他對席瑪有著模糊的印象，是一個很開朗的女孩，對方一定不希望親人變成惡魔。  
  
「你懂什麼？」亞歷山大冷冷地看著他。  
  
「我至少懂分寸，你捫心自問，你做的這些是為了她還是為了自己？停手吧！」  
  
「閉嘴！」亞歷山大憤怒地讓人給加洛戴上口伽，堵上對方的嘴。看著想說話卻無法的加洛，他憤怒地宣示：「所有對不起席瑪的人都會有報應，由我來親自執行。」  
  
加洛不認同地看著他。  
  
「你知道為什麼我要跟你說這些嗎？」沒等加洛做出反應，他說：「因為你要死了，死在在古雷面前。」  
  
「不，或許讓你生不如死？我得跟李醫生談談該怎麼處理你。」亞歷山大思考著。  
  
加洛暗下眼眸，他早就想到對方想利用自己對付古雷，那麼他便順著對方的意，只不過他是利用對方拯救古雷，剩下的得看眼前的瘋子怎麼做。  
  
不管結果如何，自己一定不會死的。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △   
  
經過了一晚，加洛沒有回來找他，古雷並不感到意外，說不定那孩子思緒還亂著。放下手中幾乎沒動的早餐，躺回床上後腦袋放空什麼都不想，睡意漸漸湧上，古雷閉上眼睛任自己漸漸失去意識，不知道會不會因此一覺不醒？  
  
門被打開，古雷睡眼惺忪地起來，道：「加洛⋯⋯」  
  
來人不是加洛，古雷沉默地看著幾個人陸續進來，他們的視線不是很友好。  
  
「有事？」古雷冷淡地詢問。  
  
「跟我們走一趟。」其中一人說。古雷沒有拒絕，也容不得他拒絕，坐上輪椅後，他被其中一個人推著來到基地的停車場。不等古雷詢問，他被粗魯地塞進箱型車的後車廂，雙手被尼龍束帶束縛。  
  
古雷幾不可聞地嘆氣，用膝蓋想也知道自己的處境不妙，但是他更在乎的是里歐的部下該好好做一番教育訓練，擅自做主意成何體統。當他思考著該如何脫離困境時。一聲喝斥打斷了他的思緒，也打斷了其他人的動作。  
  
「一大早上車去哪？申請外出了？」聽聲音是坎羅，古雷判斷著。  
  
「我們跟丹尼爾他們換班，正要出去交班呢。」其中一個人解釋。  
  
坎羅來回審視著幾個人不說話，然後點點頭，沒等他們鬆口氣，坎羅道：「可是丹尼爾他們提早一個小時就出去巡邏了，首領親自下的吩咐。」  
  
「所以你們要去哪？」坎羅冷冷地看著僵住的同夥。  
  
「我們只是出去一下⋯⋯」  
  
「出去一下？現在可是非常時期，你們要去哪？」坎羅不友善地詢問，在他們開口解釋之前搶先一步詢問：「後車廂有什麼？」  
  
「沒有東西。」  
  
「打開來我看。」不容質疑地命令著，坎羅在同夥猶豫的時間中不耐煩地大步走到後車廂，在別人阻止之前打開來。  
  
瞇著眼睛看著裡面的古雷，兩人大眼瞪小眼三秒後，坎羅對著其他人道：「所有人，到會議室解釋。」  
  
「你也是。」坎羅冷冷地對著古雷說，解開了對方的束縛。  
  
經過一番質問後，原因還是出在古雷身上，幾個人深信古雷背叛他們，礙於里歐的不為所動，於是擅自擬訂計畫，決定把古雷趕出去。  
  
古雷默默看著幾個人被坎羅訓斥著，剛剛對他的氣焰有多高，現在低頭的模樣就有多好笑，於是他誠實地冷笑出聲。坎羅罰了幾個人禁閉思過，轉眼就看到古雷似非似笑的模樣，不爽地咋舌，天知道他多想眼前的人被棄屍荒野。  
  
「那些人可能是被煽動的，你應該多套話，說不定能套出內奸來。」聽到古雷說，這讓坎羅更不爽，繼續跟對方共處不知道自己的理智什麼時候會暴走，他決定離開為妙。  
  
「你的另一個夥伴呢？」  
  
坎羅停頓，轉過頭來看向古雷，努力抑制自己的怒意，警告：「你再說任何話，我的拳頭就不客氣了。」  
  
「還活著吧？」  
  
「古雷‧佛塞特。」坎羅再次警告。  
  
古雷不為所動地淺笑，道：「看來是還活著，不過狀態不好？」在坎羅發難之前，繼續說：「我可以救他。」  
  
坎羅愣住的當下，古雷道：「事實上是加洛可以救他，現在我的發明在他手上，裡面有一項技術是細胞再生，不管是手腳缺失、腦死的植物人、重度燒燙傷，都能救活的醫療技術，你的那位夥伴如果斷氣了也可以被救活。」  
  
坎羅簡直不敢置信，他顫著唇，確認地問：「真的？你可別說謊。」  
  
古雷表示信不信由你，但是有個前提，他要坎羅趕緊去做，那就是盡快抓到內奸。  
  
「哼，不用你說。」坎羅保證會抓住人的，古雷最好說話算話。  
  
「當然，你可以問加洛。」古雷保證。  
  
說到加洛，兩人同時想他現在在哪？不過古雷不會主動去聯絡，坎羅因為心中的疙瘩更是不會，就這樣直到正午時，大家才發現加洛不見了。  
  
里歐看著機房裡本該停放纏鐵火的地方此時空無一物，他讓人調閱了監視器，發現了昨晚有一瞬間畫面訊號不好，然後纏鐵火就從畫面裡消失了。  
  
「不讓人省心的笨蛋！」古雷控制不住自己發怒，這種時候加洛跑去哪？情緒太過激動之下，胸口一痛，古雷捂嘴咳嗽，吐出血來。  
  
里歐遞給他手巾，要古雷別激動，里歐說：「那傢伙有分寸，不會做出出格的事情。」  
  
「你確定？」古雷擦掉嘴角的血後冷笑，不予置評。  
  
這時里歐的通訊器響起，接起通話聽著對面的匯報，里歐的臉色越來越凝重，簡短的通話結束後，他臉色不好地看向古雷。  
  
「普羅米波利斯的軍隊來了。」  
  
「加洛在亞歷山大手上。」  
  
古雷睜開紅眼，不可置信地看著里歐，加洛在亞歷山大手裡？  
  
「那個笨蛋！知不知道自己在做什麼？」古雷咬牙切齒，明明只要再一些時日，等里歐他們到安全的地方就可以開始利用他的發明重振旗鼓，那傢伙這時候卻被敵人抓起來？  
  
「你們打不贏的，趕緊逃吧。」古雷壓下怒氣，強迫自己冷靜後說。  
  
「不用你指揮。」里歐迅速吩咐坎羅他們現在開始分批撤退，只留下部分人駐守基地拖延時間。里歐便是駐守基地的一員，坎羅不贊同，作為領導應該在前方帶領大家，而不是冒著犧牲。  
  
「聽好了坎羅，我們不能一直處於劣勢，你聽我說⋯⋯」里歐壓低聲叮嚀，吩咐此次的作戰行動。  
  
「好！就這麼辦！」坎羅興致高昂，里歐要他別興奮過頭，小心為上，兩人碰了拳頭後坎羅隨即道別。  
  
古雷在一旁不說話，沒興趣了解里歐的方針，他現在只想著加洛，恨著自己怎麼沒把人關起來，結果讓對方跑到敵營被抓。  
  
「再五分鐘他們就要來了。」自願留下來的露琪亞看著畫面上的雷達圖說，然後咦了聲，說：「對方請求對話，要接嗎？」  
  
里歐思考了會讓露琪亞接通，聽聽對方想要說什麼。  
  
『古雷在嗎？』通話一接通，對方開門見山地詢問古雷在不在，里歐看向古雷，古雷無表情地招呼：「亞歷山大。」  
  
『老同學我們有些時日不見了，為什麼不開視訊讓我們看看彼此都過得怎麼樣。』亞歷山大要求。  
  
古雷給了露琪亞眼色，作戰室的螢幕上出現亞歷山大，但是古雷卻先看到後方的加洛，當下心跳落了拍，加洛坐在刑椅上，臉上佈滿瘀青跟紅腫，狀態不是很好。  
  
亞歷山大讓加洛跟大家打招呼，加洛萎靡地睜開眼，悽慘的模樣讓古雷揪心，但是他不能表現出來任何異常。  
  
亞歷山大身後的機艙被打開，顯示出他們正在高空中，他讓人把毫無招架之力的加洛架起來，加洛一路踉蹌地被拖到機艙門邊，強風吹亂了他的頭髮。  
  
「你要做什麼？」里歐怒道，如果加洛再往前一步⋯⋯，他不敢想像。  
  
『我想做什麼？很明顯了吧！讓古雷一個人過來交換人質，耍什麼花招的話你們就眼睜睜看著加洛成為一灘肉泥。』亞歷山大提出交易，地點就在基地外一公里處，十五分鐘內人沒到的話就跟加洛說再見吧，說完話以後通話隨即結束。  
  
里歐冷笑出聲，這麼小看他們嗎？可別後悔。  
  
「備車吧。」古雷壓抑地說。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △  
  
當古雷獨自開車到指定的地點時，只見懸崖上站著亞歷山大、李醫生以及被綁著的加洛。他困難地扶著車門下車，靠著車子望著他們。  
  
「你真的來了，看來加洛在你心中很重要。」亞歷山大說，逆光讓古雷看不清他的表情。  
  
「放了加洛。」古雷說。  
  
亞歷山大看著古雷，他的血液此時此刻沸騰著，他從沒有這麼興奮過，這些年彷彿就是為了等待這一刻，擊潰古雷的這一刻。  
  
加洛沒有認真聽亞歷山大都跟古雷說著什麼話，他只是死死盯著古雷看，當他被迫往前一步時，能看見古雷的表情出現裂痕，對方在擔心他，這讓加洛的心情非常好，要不是有口伽存在，他要大聲叫喊古雷果然是愛他的。  
  
被李醫生推擠著，加洛一步一步往著懸崖邊前進，一直到只剩下一步就會墜崖的距離時，他從容不迫地轉頭看著兩人，像是炫耀般燦爛地笑著，李醫生不懂地看著他，死到臨頭腦袋壞掉了？  
  
「推下他。」亞歷山大興奮地命令。  
  
崖下的古雷看到加洛被推下的那霎那，心臟彷彿停止了，他跑上前卻跌倒在地，眼中的世界被放慢，短短的時間中他只看到加洛對著他笑的容貌，再下一秒沉重的落地聲像是開關一樣把古雷拉回現實。  
  
古雷偽裝的面具碎了，嘶聲力竭地喊著加洛的名字，慌亂地爬起來後沒跑幾步又跌倒，他不停重複著動作，為了盡快到加洛身邊，身上的衣服髒了也不管，手腳挫傷了也不管。  
  
亞歷山大看著古雷的醜態，他突然失去了興致，報仇成功帶來的空虛感讓他需要新的目標，他向一旁的李醫生詢問坎羅跟梅斯的座標，登上直升機後離去。  
  
「加洛⋯⋯」古雷幾乎哭著聲，跪在滿是血的加洛身旁，看著對方痛苦地咳出血，藍眼黯淡地看著天空。  
  
「沒事了、沒事了⋯⋯」緊緊握住加洛的手，古雷不停安慰著。  
  
「好痛⋯⋯」聽到加洛喊疼，古雷慌亂了，怎麼辦？無措地看著荒野裡什麼人都沒有，只有他跟加洛。  
  
抹掉讓視野模糊的淚水，強迫自己振作，古雷努力起身，忽視身上的疼痛抱起加洛，但是加洛太重，自己太虛弱，挪動對方都是個問題，古雷只能把對方抱在懷裡，眼淚不停從臉龐滴下，落在加洛的臉上。  
  
「古雷⋯⋯」加洛輕聲呼喚著，渙散地看著他。  
  
「我不想死⋯⋯」  
  
「你不會死。」古雷無力地保證，加洛見狀反而笑了。  
  
「你這個笨蛋，為什麼要亂跑？」古雷邊哭邊指責，加洛只是笑，古雷看了心疼，事到如今自己怎麼還要指責對方？  
  
「沒事了、沒事了⋯⋯」抱緊加洛，古雷臉色發白地重複著話語，通訊器響起，里歐他們正在趕來，古雷沒有回應，只是抱著加洛。  
  
當里歐趕到的時候，看到情況後抱起加洛帶到車上，他們得趕緊回基地治療。  
  
古雷在車上握緊加洛的手，看著對方蒼白的面孔，輕聲呼喚加洛。  
  
「加洛？」  
  
「加洛，快到了。」  
  
「加洛，聽得到嗎？」  
  
古雷摸著加洛的心口，感受不到心跳。  
  
「加洛，你再撐一下，好不好？」古雷無神地握緊加洛的手，想把對方漸漸冰冷的手溫暖起來。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △  
  
『趕緊放到冷凍艙裡，愚蠢的古雷。』機械音響起。  
  
紅眼看向從通訊器出現的德烏斯，憤怒漸漸讓古雷的臉變形，正要發難的時候，德烏斯說： 『我可以救他。』  
  
古雷的氣焰瞬間消散，死死盯著德烏斯，不管要付出什麼代價，他都要加洛活著。  
  
『對你來說的確要付出一些代價，你願意嗎？』  
  
對古雷來說，這句簡直是廢話。


	13. 第十二章

_啊啊──我也是醜陋的燃燒者。_  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △  
  
里歐一直覺得奇怪，為什麼亞歷山大能掌握到他們基地的行蹤，一開始他的確懷疑過內奸，甚至有了人選，但是想了想又不對，下意識懷疑有背叛者說不定反而是一種誤導，他們真的有背叛者嗎？  
  
聽著坎羅報告著自己那一隊的人馬正被警備隊追逐，里歐心中的猜測有了定案。  
  
「不管亞歷山大有什麼想法，他本人親臨戰場就是個錯誤，我會讓他體會到這點的。」里歐冷笑，讓坎羅撐著點，命令其他人全部攻向普羅米波利斯，他一開始就打算這麼做，撤退只是個幌子，白癡才不趁現在打下無統帥的城市。  
  
「艾娜，你那邊還可以嗎？」里歐透過通訊器詢問著，對方擁有飛行載具，正作為後勤跟在第一波攻向普羅米波利斯的夥伴身後。  
  
『⋯⋯嗯。』艾娜簡短地回應，在里歐擔心前搶先道：『我沒事啦，里歐。』  
  
「⋯⋯有什麼狀況隨時跟我說。」里歐聽了也不好再說出安慰的話語，對方比他想像得堅強。他跟露琪亞坐著車正往坎羅他們那邊前進，沒有意外亞歷山大就在那邊，只要捉到亞歷山大，接下來的仗等於贏了一半。  
  
「加洛他真的可以活過來嗎？從懸崖跌下，內臟破裂、身上還有大小不等的傷，怎麼看都回天乏術了。」露琪亞突然難過地說。  
  
里歐想到被放到冷凍艙的好友，他也不是很有把握德烏斯有什麼錦囊妙計能拯救加洛，只有當時的古雷就像捉到救命草一樣深信不疑，跟著德烏斯離去。  
  
「要是加洛的話說不定真的會有奇蹟，他就是那樣的男人呢。」里歐為難地笑著說，露琪亞不說話，奇蹟真的可以發生第二次嗎？  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △  
  
古雷氣喘吁吁地跟著前方的德烏斯，就算扶著岩壁他也沒辦法走這麼快，但是他從沒叫德烏斯放慢腳步，加洛每多等待一秒，救治的可能性就會下降，他們再跟時間賽跑著。  
  
『你的發明在我這都有備份，你的絕對再生細胞術可以拯救加洛。』德烏斯說。  
  
古雷只是愣了一下後點頭，對於德烏斯擅自備份他的發明有些意外，他一直以為對方作為一個ＡＩ，只會照著當年人類的德烏斯設計的程式運行，人類的德烏斯可不會擅自拿走別人的東西，ＡＩ的德烏斯卻做出人類的德烏斯沒有的行徑。  
  
「但是那需要時間打造儀器。」古雷喘息著說，他們沒有那麼多時間。  
  
『我也只是說我有你的發明備份，沒說要重新打造，帕納索斯號裡不就有現成的嗎？』德烏斯說。  
  
「你說什麼？」  
  
德烏斯停下來，古雷看著所在地，前面有一個大型的拱門，德烏斯瞬移到操作移板旁，讓古雷到拱門前，古雷疑慮地看著它。  
  
『你應該知道，我一直以來最有興趣研究的只有普羅米亞，在生前我甚至不惜打造一座城市，為的就是把所有燃燒者集中起來好做研究。』那是普羅米波利斯的雛型，只是在德烏斯實現之前，便被古雷奪走了一切，對此古雷抱持著沉默。  
  
『在五年前普羅米亞離開地球後，我依舊想要研究它們，終於我發明出了穿越時空的大門，但是我一直缺少實驗者。』  
  
古雷盯著拱門，德烏斯該不會是想⋯⋯  
  
『古雷，你是聰明人，就是你想得沒有錯。』德烏斯說。  
  
古雷閉上眼睛，他知道德烏斯的計畫了，對他來說簡直是莫大的諷刺，他說：「為什麼是我？其他人也可以，甚至只要有我的發明，你就可以救加洛，根本不用多此一舉。」  
  
德烏斯的機械音冷淡地回應：『為什麼是你？因為你與普羅米亞的共鳴最強，還有我為什麼一定要救加洛‧提莫斯？別忘了你現在在跟我做交易，古雷。』  
  
古雷自嘲地笑出聲，事到如今他沒得選擇。 拄著拐杖站在拱門面前，看著拱門打開的瞬間，古雷幾乎停止呼吸，早已消失的恐懼重新襲來，但是加洛還在等他，他不能因此而退縮。深呼吸以後，從容地踏入拱門裡。  
  
他聽到久違的嘻笑聲，以及……難以言喻的燥熱。  
  
你很痛苦嗎？憤怒嗎？  
  
那麼燃燒吧──  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △  
  
亞歷山大看著狼狽護著維生艙的坎羅，貓抓老鼠花了些時間，現在總算把老鼠堵在角落了，他舉著槍對準維生艙後毫不猶豫地開槍，維生艙被打出好幾個洞口。  
  
「你幹什麼！有種衝著我來！」坎羅幾乎崩潰地擋在維生艙前，誓死捍衛著裡面的梅斯。  
  
亞歷山大看著坎羅的模樣，復仇的心被大大地滿足，就是這樣，表現得更絕望吧，他毫不猶豫地瞄準維生艙的頭部開槍。  
  
坎羅近乎嘶吼地叫著住手，衝向亞歷山大，被射中腳後踉蹌地跌倒在地。  
  
「你知道你們犯了什麼錯嗎？」亞歷山大換膛，笑著自問自答：「你們這群該死的燃燒者，害慘了我的席瑪，你們得贖罪。」  
  
「席瑪？」坎羅抬頭看著亞歷山大。  
  
「是啊，要不是因為你們的大鬧，席瑪怎麼會成為燃燒者，然後死無全屍。」亞歷山大冷冷地看著狼狽的坎羅，憤恨地對準對方的腦勺，只要他扣下板機，坎羅的腦袋就會多出一個洞，結束對方可恨的生命。  
  
坎羅憤怒地大喊：「你是要報仇嗎？」  
  
「對，你就陪著你的夥伴下地獄吧。」亞歷山大語畢，正要開槍的時候突然身體一震，劇烈的疼痛從腹部傳來，腳軟地倒了下去。  
  
「司政官！」李醫生跑到他身邊，扶起被狙擊的亞歷山大。  
  
遠方的里歐看著瞄準鏡裡的李醫生，眼睛一暗，板機扣下，李醫生的腦袋當場開花，倒在亞歷山大一旁。  
  
「綁住亞歷山大。」里歐對著通訊器下著命令，收到命令的坎羅站起身來，跛著腳到亞歷山大旁，用著繩子把亞歷山大綁住。  
  
亞歷山大哼了聲，嘲笑他們太天真，就算自己被綁了，普羅米波利斯的火力還是能把他們打得落花流水，甚至自己死了也無所謂，更是坐實里歐一行人恐怖份子的事實，其他國家自然會討伐他們。  
  
「閉嘴，惡魔。」坎羅冷著臉揍了對方。  
  
「誰是惡魔？在我看來你們不也是？以前作惡多端就以為可以改邪歸正？站在正義的一方？但是你們傷害的那些人呢？」亞歷山大嘲諷地說，坎羅不帶感情地看著他，要不是里歐要求對方必須活著，不然坎羅現在就想把對方打死。  
  
「跟你說個事吧，梅斯不在維生艙裡，我們早就把他身體裡的追蹤器給挖出來了，一切都是為了活捉你而演的戲。」坎羅在亞歷山大憤怒的目光中哼笑。  
  
里歐到來後讓坎羅把亞歷山大的傷口包紮好，對方千萬不能死了，這段期間亞歷山大罕見地沉默下來，一直到里歐把人塞進車裡時才開口說話。  
  
「席瑪……席瑪她死前有說什麼嗎？」亞歷山大問，里歐看了他一眼。  
  
「什麼都沒說。」  
  
「是嗎……。」亞歷山大沉默後大笑，里歐不解地看他。  
  
「你捉著我也沒用的，就算你把我的惡行公布也沒用的，人們只會互相憎恨與傷害，作為前燃燒者的你們是最好的宣洩對象。」  
  
「你們不也恨我嗎？還有艾莉斯博士的妹妹，叫艾娜對嗎？她一定恨我，我閉著眼睛也能想像之後人們互相對立的醜態。」亞歷山大大笑著說。  
  
里歐匪夷所思地看著近乎瘋癲的亞歷山大，他堵上對方的嘴，以免對方扯動傷口，然後說：「以前我或許會同意你吧，因為我恨過古雷。」  
  
「但是我其實已經放下了，雖然不到原諒，卻不怎麼恨了。」里歐惆悵地，他學到了憎恨並不能做任何事情，反而只會徒增更多傷害，所以他不恨，但是心口的傷依舊存在，只能由時間來痊癒。  
  
「不是每個人都跟你一樣，里歐‧弗提亞。」冷靜後的亞歷山大淒涼地說，他看向車外，時間已經近乎黃昏，天際線燒出火紅色。  
  
「你覺得他呢？他會怎麼處理心中的恨？」亞歷山大問。  
  
「誰？」里歐不解地反問，然後順著對方的目光看向車外，里歐緊急讓坎羅停下車來，震驚地跑下車看著遠方的火紅。  
  
「里歐！怎麼回事？」露琪亞不明白地跟著下車，瞇著眼睛看夕陽，太陽漸漸消失在地平線上，她拿起望遠鏡看，看到一大片的……  
  
「那是？鳥？」露琪亞不太確認地看向里歐，只見里歐死死盯著遠方由火焰構成的巨型飛鳥，他忍不住捂住悸動的心口。  
  
「普羅米亞……」里歐呢喃。普羅米亞回來了？腦中閃過德烏斯與古雷，里歐瞪大眼睛。  
  
「那是古雷。」他說，看著火焰之鳥向著普羅米波利斯飛去，他大喊：「古雷！」  
  
「古雷？什麼？」露琪亞不懂，只能跟著里歐重新上車，里歐焦急地讓坎羅全速前進，務必得阻止古雷靠近普羅米波利斯。  
  
「喂！到底怎麼啦？」露琪亞不解地喊道，看著眉頭深鎖的里歐，普羅米亞不是已經離開地球了嗎？  
  
亞歷山大嘲諷地哼了聲。  
  
「那是古雷啊？真是噁心的姿態。」看著遠方宛如鳳凰的存在，亞歷山大問：「你們覺得他想做什麼？是不是會跟當年的你一樣，把普羅米波利斯毀掉？」  
  
里歐讓亞歷山大閉嘴。  
  
△ ▲ ▽ ▲ △  
  
古雷的全身充滿著力量，內心所有的不愉快都伴隨著燃燒而消失殆盡，他從沒有這麼舒坦過。  
  
居高臨下俯瞰大地，意念一動，鳳凰展翅高飛的同時發出鳳鳴，古雷嘴角翹起，是因為重逢的關係嗎？普羅米亞也玩得挺高興的。  
  
「再快點。」他說，於是鳳凰翅膀一揮，加速前進。  
  
「今天的太陽很晚下山呢？」位於普羅米波利斯的市民發現了明明已經進入晚上，天空卻還發亮，紛紛覺得奇怪的時候，聽到了一陣非人類發出的鳴叫，人們開始感到驚慌。  
  
駐守邊境的警備隊們恐懼地看著越來越靠近的火焰巨鳥，戰鬥飛行器紛紛出動朝著不明生物攻擊，卻被一一擊退。  
  
『別做無謂的犧牲了。』  
  
人們頓住，這個聲音他們不陌生，是前司政官，古雷‧佛塞特！  
  
鳳凰展翅，兩公里長的身軀馬上飛入普羅米波利斯，帶起來的熱風讓民眾們尖叫，鳳凰噴出火焰把所有的戰鬥機消滅後一路往中央飛去，停在曾經的帕納索斯號上方。  
  
鳳凰展翅鳴叫，化為火龍把帕納索斯號圍繞住，任何人只要試圖靠近都會被火焰燒成灰燼。  
  
全身被火焰包覆的古雷展開翅膀，抱著毫無生機的加洛飛進航艦裡，全速趕往醫務室，果不其然儀器沒有被拆掉，只是被當成廢棄物棄置。古雷把加洛放進去後蓋起密封艙，接著嘗試啟動儀器卻失敗了。  
  
不悅地瞇起紅眼，古雷把雙手放在儀表板上，知道了問題所在，沒有電能沒辦法啟動，沒時間發動電源了，古雷雙手使力，普羅米亞的能量轉換成電能，儀器的燈號亮起。  
  
他看像密封艙裡的加洛，全身修復還要一段時間，他就可以再次看到那雙充滿朝氣的藍眼睛了。  
  
等對方醒來，他可要好好與加洛算帳。  
  
「德烏斯博士，麻煩你照看加洛，我去引擎艙。」古雷二話不說來到殘破不堪的引擎室裡，這裡曾經被嚴重破壞，短時間內修復是不可能的。  
  
但是那是以一般情況來說。  
  
位於引擎的中央，古雷握住火焰的左手，周遭的火焰憑空建構出引擎所需的一切，圓形的殼把古雷徹底包圍住。  
  
『古雷，你確定要這麼做？』德烏斯詢問。  
  
「……我不想待在這裡了。」微微睜開紅眼，古雷深呼吸以後發力，火焰的能量強力灌入引擎，啟動了移民船，位於指揮室的德烏斯照著古雷的意思升起帕納索斯號。  
  
時隔五年帕納索斯再次升空，頂面宛如十字架的建築因為震動而倒塌，周遭的人們看著它的上方出現了穿越時空的大門，彷彿五年前的現象再現。  
  
好不容易趕到普羅米波利斯的里歐抬頭看著移民船緩緩進入時空大門，先是一臉震驚，接著平靜地笑起來。  
  
「這就是古雷的決定嗎？看來是我誤會他了。」靜靜看著移民船埋入時空門， 里歐咋舌，對方跑了不就無法看到他日後治理普羅米波利斯會有多成功？還說什麼要幫他建國，不負責任的傢伙。  
  
「那個佛塞特也真不夠意思，帶著加洛跑了啊。」露琪亞雙手抱著後腦杓，說出里歐的心聲。  
  
「里歐，你為什麼在笑？」露琪亞勾著嘴角詢問。  
  
「你不也是嗎？」里歐說。  
  
他們看著整艘船不見，時空大門隨之關閉，普羅米波利斯的上方除了夜幕與星宿以外沒有其他東西。


	14. 尾聲

手輕撫著麥穗，一陣風吹來，加洛看著金黃色的麥田隨風搖擺，田裡收割的機器正運作著。

「看來會是大豐收呢！」加洛朝氣地說，他一路閒晃，往前方的大型圓頂建築走去，進到裡面一瞬間被撞擊倒退好幾步。

「加洛！」「加洛～」「加洛先生！」

被一群孩子童言童語地圍繞著，加洛看了眼時鐘，剛好是下課時間呀。

「陪我們玩吧，加洛～」其中一個孩子說。

「抱歉呀，我要去找古雷，你們自己玩吧。」摸了摸孩子們的頭，加洛與他們道別後走在走廊上，來到教室的門邊探頭進去，果然看到孰悉的背影正擦著白板。

「古雷！」從後面熊抱住愛人，對方被突襲嚇了一跳，不悅地轉過頭要加洛放開手，加洛不依。

「幹什麼。」古雷無奈地問，手把有些長的金髮撥到耳後。

「猜猜今天是什麼日子？」加洛期待地問，古雷想也沒想地回答：「來到歐米茄星團七周年日，是吧？」

加洛大聲宣布古雷答對了。

「也是我的復活日。」加洛親了古雷一口，古雷嫌棄地推開他。

「你敢提？每次一說到這個我就生氣。」古雷呵了聲，一想到德烏斯跟加洛聯合起來對付他就氣，到現在他偶爾還是會做惡夢，夢裡的加洛真的離開了他，可能是被亞歷山大碎屍萬段，或是加洛明明在密封艙裡，卻沒有醒來。

『今天的確值得慶祝，慶祝新人類的移民。』德烏斯出現，古雷懶得理ＡＩ，當年他發現移民船裡居然有精、卵子冷凍庫時，德烏斯賤賤地表示預想過古雷會想要拍拍屁股離開地球，所以事先從精、卵子銀行竊取了足夠的量到帕納索斯號上。

「古雷不要氣了，現在我不是好好的嗎？」加洛看著陷入回想而悶悶不樂的古雷，撒嬌地抱著對方，古雷撇過頭不看他。

「古雷……」加洛可憐兮兮地說。

古雷可沒這麼好上當了，經歷過被加洛瘋癲地犧牲自我的算計後，他可知道自己養出來的小鬼多麼恐怖，現在對方也只是在裝可憐而已，不能太寵。

左邊空蕩蕩的衣袖被拉扯，古雷板著臉轉過頭，就被突襲親了臉頰。

「我做了拿破崙派，一起吃吧？」加洛笑著說。

拿破崙派嗎？古雷思考。

「上面還有新鮮的草莓。」

「嗯……好吧。」古雷說，勉強答應加洛。

兩人牽著手走在走廊上，一路閒聊地出了門。

──完──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝看到這邊的你，之後還會有番外。  
這次寫下來真的很趕，想打死以前的自己wwww


	15. 番外《在星空下》

古雷永遠記得，加洛重新甦醒時第一個反應是哭泣，彷彿潰堤一般嚎哭，慌亂的古雷除了抱住加洛安慰以外想不到其他方法，加洛持續哭了好久，久到在他懷裡昏睡，那時古雷一度恐慌，深怕對方睡了就再也醒不來。 

加洛沒有對古雷說他為什麼哭，古雷也不問。 

降落歐米茄星後，古雷開始重新擬定歐米茄星開墾計畫，但是兩人的人力有限，許多事情需要改變方針。 

加洛沒有打擾他，但是閒不住的個性總是往外跑，一直到傍晚才回移民船，古雷對加洛探險的行為感到擔心，但是坳不過加洛的請求，只好退而求其次叮嚀加洛絕對不能離開探測車太遠，同時安置了生命探測在加洛體內，只要加洛一有異狀古雷馬上知道。 

加洛沒有再提告白的事，古雷也不過問。

古雷的睡眠並不好，除了難以入眠，常常因為各種惡夢驚醒，最後乾脆不睡，在房間裡發著呆，然後走向船外，望向夜空中的星辰，寂靜無比的空間中彷彿只有他一個人。他閉上眼睛，零星的火苗從左肩冒出，不過一會火焰建構出左手，左手心向上，古雷輕輕把火焰吹出去，火在空中舞動，伴隨著嘻笑聲。 

加洛沒有和他一睡，古雷不知道對方睡不睡得好。 

他擅自帶著對方來到這裡是不是錯了？古雷無法停止念頭，或許當初救治好加洛以後應該讓對方留在地球，讓德烏斯陪著，然後他自己來到異星生活就好。 

笑聲從遠處傳來，古雷看向遠方就快要消散的火焰，隱約看到了人影正往外走，除了加洛還會有誰？古雷愣住，對方這是要去哪？古雷焦急地趕過去，跳下移民船的同時火焰生成了羽翼，作為黑暗之中唯一的光源飛向加洛所在的位置。 

「加洛！」古雷喊道，降落在加洛面前。 

加洛驚訝地看向宛如天神一般的古雷，有些新奇地看著古雷的姿態，可惜古雷在降落後火焰隨之消散，加洛只能透過星光勉強看清對方的輪廓。 

「晚上你要去哪？」古雷詢問。

加洛抓抓腦袋，說：「睡不著，想出去散心。」

「船內的空間很大，你可以在裡面散心。」古雷帶著譴責的語氣說，再說對方應該跟自己報備一聲，而不是擅自出去。

「這附近沒有什麼猛獸的。」加洛小心翼翼地說。

聽到加洛小心的語氣，古雷的胸口煩悶，難道擔心對方的自己錯了嗎？

「對不起，你別生氣。」加洛最後還是道歉。

古雷看不清加洛的表情，他開始想自己是不是太嚴苛？

「可以陪我散心嗎？」加洛說，不等古雷同意便抓住了對方的手。

古雷被拉著走，兩人一路無話。

「這裡沒有蟲鳴呢。」最終還是由加洛開了口。

「歐米茄星的生物發展才剛開始。」古雷回答。

「安靜得令人可怕，還好還有你在。」加洛說，古雷選擇沉默。

兩人又走了一段路，古雷完全不懂加洛的路線，他們摸黑亂走等一下回不了移民船怎麼辦？對此加洛理所當然地說，古雷不是會飛嗎？這樣的回答換來古雷無聲的嘆氣。

「對不起。」加洛突然道歉，沒等古雷詢問，他說：「這幾個禮拜我腦子很混亂，狀態不是很好，讓你擔心了吧。」

「為什麼狀態不好？」古雷問。

「想起了很多事情。」加洛說。

「……什麼事情？」

「想起來我殺人了。」加洛的話語剛落下，古雷不可控制地顫慄，加洛怎麼會有這段記憶？接下來怎麼辦？都是他害的。

沒等古雷反應過來，加洛抱住了他。

「我想起我爸媽了。」古雷整個身子僵住，緊接著聽到加洛說：「也想起古雷當年怎麼救了我。」

古雷嘴巴酸澀地說不出話來，對方在說什麼胡話，當年明明是這孩子自己跑出來的。

「除了這些記憶，還有再次活著看到古雷的喜悅……」

「太多情緒跟記憶參雜在一起了，一直到這幾天我才消化完。」加洛在古雷懷裡悶悶地說，睜開眼看到古雷的霎那，加洛情緒崩潰的醜態，他到現在都害騷不已。

見古雷沒有反應，加洛疑惑地抬起頭，借著星光勉強看清了對方糾結不已的表情，忍不住笑起來，加洛稍微墊起腳親了古雷一口，後者被突如其來的親吻嚇著，往後退的同時跌倒，加洛拉不住他，最後兩人一起跌到草皮上。

「沒事吧？」加洛慌張地問。

「沒事。」古雷說，加洛鬆了口氣，乾脆躺到對方旁邊，兩人一起看星星。

「為什麼選擇離開地球呢？」加洛問道，一開始發現自己不在地球時他很驚訝，不過很快就接受了。

古雷沉默許久，最後輕輕地回答：「我累了。」

短短三個字讓加洛沒有再問下去，不管是逃避或是出於什麼目的都無所謂，於是加洛很乾脆地說：「這裡就像世外桃源，能跟古雷一起生活在這裡真好。」

「你不討厭？」古雷問，加洛馬上反問他幹嘛要討厭？他可是每天都興致勃勃出去探險。

原來加洛不討厭嗎？古雷思考著。

「那個、古雷……」加洛側頭看向對方，古雷察覺到了他的視線，跟著轉過頭來。

加洛抿唇，鼓起勇氣問：「我們這樣算不算交往啊？」

「我有告白，然後你應該也喜歡我吧？這裡就我們兩個，德烏斯不算人……」忐忑地說。

古雷眨著眼睛，細細想著加洛說了什麼，交往？

「你不討厭我嗎？」古雷問。

加洛簡直不敢相信自己聽到了什麼，馬上回答不討厭，相反地超級喜歡，他最喜歡古雷了。聽到回答後的古雷突然笑起來，他好像好久好久沒有笑得如此放鬆。

來到歐米茄星以後他以為對方不喜歡這裡，甚至以為對方不喜歡他了，卻沒想到加洛還是那個加洛，什麼都沒變，是自己多想了。

「我也喜歡你。」

加洛頓住，全身因為興奮而燥熱，古雷剛剛說什麼？不確定地要古雷再說一次，他想再聽一次！

古雷乾脆撐起半身，靠近後加洛親了對方一口，慢慢地說：「我愛你。」

「那、那我們以後可以一起睡嗎？」加洛顫抖地問。

古雷回應：「我的床很大。」

「我們這是在一起了，對吧？」加洛確認。

古雷直接吻了對方，彼此的舌黏膩地糾纏在一起，他用行動回答了問題。

彼此沉溺在深吻之中，一直到加洛想到什麼突然起身。

「那我們第一個孩子要女孩還是男孩？」他興奮地問。

「什麼？」古雷跟不上思緒。

「之後要培養胚胎對吧？為了人類的延續！雖然地球在遙遠的另一邊，人類也沒滅絕……總之該幫第一個孩子取什麼名字？」加洛認真思考著。

「帕納索斯號上面的資料庫有帶孩子書籍嗎？我這幾天開始看。」

「還有小孩子的衣服！玩具！還有……」

「加洛。」

「是？」加洛低下頭來。

「扶我起來。」古雷伸出手，加洛抓住後使力，讓古雷順利起身。

拍了拍身上的草跟土，古雷好笑地說：「比起這些是不是有其他事情應該先做？」

「嗯……種田？因為要有食物才能養孩子？」加洛說。

古雷後背凝聚普羅米亞的力量，羽翼再現後抱住加洛，說：「說得也沒錯，不過要先有造孩子的儀式，才會有小孩。」

「我不懂？不是有人工培養槽嗎？什麼造孩子的……喔……」加洛頓悟的同時古雷已經抱著對方展翅，他們在星空之下飛翔。

他們回到移民船，回到古雷的房間以後兩人抱著彼此親吻，然後加洛把古雷推倒在床，深邃的藍眼睛深深望著紅眼。

「你再也離不開我了。」

「嗯。」

他們在床上渴望著彼此，一直到天明。

──完──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY販售後公開番外，謝謝看到這邊的你，有任何感想回饋都可以留言或是填寫表單：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScyRiZRp-KjQ2Plfgy02KyEX68ppnS9Z2bFNvg8lKueDhWf4g/viewform  
簡單的回饋對我來說也是動力唷！謝謝！  
目前開了全家通販，到1/31為止：https://famistore.famiport.com.tw/090558/index.php?action=fmall_1901868


End file.
